Regreting the past
by Giffyboy
Summary: Robin is pregnant with Amon's child but he doesn't want it.She leaves the country,and after 14 years,Amon must hunt a witch that is an exact copy of him,but with emerald eyes,and the usage of ice.Is she his lost daughter,whom he abandoned 14 yers ago?
1. Default Chapter

_Regreting the past_

_By :Zanbato_

_Start date:2.1.05_

_Rating:Pg-13_

_chapter1.The news._

_It was raining hard and a few people were still walking at this time.Everybody was running towards their cars and their homes,hoping to get home quickly and get a warm drink.All except her.She kept walking,whitout having a special destination in her mind.Her hair was wet and damp,and so were her clothes.She had nowhere to go,and the words were still fresh in her mind from earlier before._

**Flashback**

_"There is asolutely nothing to worry about Miss Sena."The dr. said._

_"Thank you Dr."she replied._

_"Oh,and congratulations." he smiled._

_"Congratulations?For what"she demanded._

_"You are pregnant Miss Sena."he smiled._

**End of flashback.**

_Pregnant.Great.What was she supposed to do now?She knew that Amon wouldn't like the idea.Yeah,as if she does.She's only a 15 year old for Christ's sake!True,she had been living with that mysterious hunter Amon for about 1 year,since they conffesed to eachother,and it was only once that he slept with her.Fire started burning deep inside her, and her cheeks turned red.Well,she'll tell the truth,and if he doesn't like it,to hell with him.She'll take care of it alone.She was slowly heading towards Stn-j,when the one she seeked was standing in front of her,with an umbrella.She looked at him with guilt._

_"Robin,what are you doing ?Why aren't you with an umbrella?Come here."he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.She didn't say a word._

_"What did you think you wre doing?I told you to go home and rest.Why did you walk in the rain?And with no umbrella."he replied.The answer she gave him surprised him._

_"The rain is comforting .It gave me courage for the idea that I'll be rejected any minute now.And i don't mind.Who'd want me anyway"she implied._

_"Robin,stop talking nonesense.I want you."he replied.She didn't look him in the eye._

_"After what I'll tell you,you won't want me anymore.I'll just be a burden to you as I've always been."she replied,her eyes blank._

_"Robin,what are you talking about?Burden?What do you mean"he yelled._

_"I'm pregnant!Yes!Do you understand now why I'm a burden for you?I always have,and will always be.Goodbye Amon.It was nice to meet you."she rplied,and slowly started walking.But she barely walked two steps that she fell unconscious on the ground._

_When she woke up,she was in the apartment she shared with Amon,and with a wet cloth on her forehead.She quickly stood up,but fell again on her back.The next minute,he came in with a hot cup of tea.He sat on the bed next to her.She noticed he was angry.Of course he'd be.He doesn't want to take resposibility of his child.That's how all men are._

_"Now Robin,tell me about it."he demanded._

_"I'm not lying Amon.I am pregnant.And since you won't agree to this,I'll take care of the cild myself."she said.He sat silent for a few minutes._

_"You can always choose the other option."he sid slowly._

_"Never!I'd never do that!You should know better than anyone that I won't take the life of an innocent child,so do not insist."she said._

_"I knew you'd say that."he said.Great.A baby.The last thing he expected.Robin doesn't seem to want to get rid of it.He cannot be a father.Just for the actthathe does not want his child to turn out a witch,who will it will probably be.He would want it to lead a notmal life,and not to live with the fear of his child being hunted one day.Robin touched his hand.He winced._

_"Amon,I'll take care of it mysel.I you to see it one day,you'll be welcome.Goodnight.Please go.I want to be alone."she said.and with those words said,he exited the room.A silent tear fell don her cheek. _

_A/n:read and review everbody._


	2. chapter2The decision

_Author notes:hello! it is me!_

_This is the second chappie of my story..please read and tell me ur opinions._

_Well this goes for the previous chapter too..I do not own witch hunter Robin and never will..sigh.._

_Anywee..here goes._

_chapter2.The decision_

_Next day was a normal day for everybody,except for Robin.As she figured,Amon was even more cold and distant towards her,and he acted as if she wasn't there.It was hard for Robin,but she lived with it.At work,she didn't tell anyone about her situation.Last night,she made a decision.She decided to leave Japan.She would go to America.Their day was normal.Hunt witches,work.At the end of their day,when they were going home,Robin spoke._

_"Amon,I have something to tell you."she said,playing with her fingers._

_"What"he said._

_"I've decided.I'm leaving for America next week."she said._

_Amon foze for a minute.Leaving?And with a child?She must be losing her mind._

_"You aren't serious,are you"he asked._

_"Yes.I am.When was it I ever lied to you"she asked._

_True.She never lied.Not once.She even didnt hide from him that she was with his child,even though she knew that she'll be rejected._

_"Right.I'll get your papers."he said,and they finished the drive home in silence_

_Time passed by quickly,and soon Robin was on a plane to America.After she left,Amon wasn't himself anymore.There wasn't anyone in his...their bed to warm him up anymore.No Robin.She left,and would never come back.After all,it wasn't too late for him to board a plane and find her,tell her I'm sorry,and come back home with her, and their unborn baby.How would she manage all by herself there?God..he really is worried.He forced himself to sleep that night,and sleep hardly came,his mind only thinking about his sweet Robin._

_Fourteen years had passed since that incident,and Amon didn't have any other relation after Robin.He grew even more colder towards people,and acted as if hey never existed.He was daydreaming about what Robin can be doing now,when Kosaka yelled to him._

_"Amon!I've been calling you for an hour now!There's a witch that has been found next to Jynjuku park.She uses ice."Kosaka said._

_Ice?An elemental?_

_"Fine.I won't be long."he said and exited.Amon reached there in 20 minutes.There was no sign of the witch.He scanned the area carefully.Suddenly he felt a presence behind him,then a soft voice spoke._

_"Finally.Been waiting long enough."she smiled.Amon was shocked when he heard the voice.Robin?Is it you?Slowly,he turned,and was shocked more.A girl,barely 10 years old,that looked exactly like him,except for the eyes.They were green,like Robin's._

_"Robin"he said._

_"Huh?Wow,you still remember her name.I'm surprised."she smirked._

_"Who are you"he asked._

_"Hmph.No wonder you wouldn't recognize me,since you've never been part of my life."she replied coolly._

_Part of her life?What does she mean? _

_"You still don't recognize me,do you,father"she smiled,evilly._

_Father?She called him Father?Can this mean that she ws Robin's and his child?Is she the lost daughter he refused to take care of,long time ago?_

_"You..are you by chance.."he icy green eyes stopped on his face.He was shocked at her coldnes._

_"You don't even know me.Huh,I'm not surprised.Yes.I am your own daughter.The one you rejected 14 years ago."she replied._

_"You..You want me to kill you?My only daughter"he demanded._

_"Yes!It won't be any hard, since you never considered me as your daughter. And now won't be any different than the past.Ok,if you don't start,I will.Here."she looked at him,and her eyes turned pale blue as she shot a sharp icicle at Amon.Amon dodged it.He used his orbo gun,and shot her arm.She almost fell down,and then got up.She started a hard,sharp wind at him,and he wanted to shoot again,but he couldn't.He was hunting his own daughter.He didn't want his daughter back then,because he feared that she'd be hunted,and now, it was him who was hunting her.He lowered his gun._

_"I'm sorry.I can't harm you."he said.She loked at him,and grinned._

_"Hmph.I knew you would do that.Now what"she asked slowly,stoping the cold wind._

_He was surprised at he attitude._

_"I'll take you with me."he said slowly._

_"Where"she asked._

_"Stn-j.It's where I work."he answered._

_"I see.That company who ruined mother,and where you hunt witches.I see."she replied._

_"I..It isn't that way for your mother.How is she by the way"he demanded,looking at her._

_"Why would you care?It was because of you she left."she said._

_Amon was silent.That was right.He was surprised by her answer. _

_"I've been alone for 10 years now.Mother disappeared since I was 5. I've never heard of her since then."she said._

_"You're alone since 5 years old?God,how can Robin do that"he asked,surprised._

_"I don't need your pity.I've managed on my own very well."she said._

_"By the way,what's your name"he asked._

_"Mara."she said._

_"What"he asked._

_"I'm Mara.My name is Mara,meaning bitter.Mom said that it meant the bitter love she shared with you.I like it."she smiled,but deep inside inside she was hurt.A lot._

_"Nice to meet you Mara.I'm Amon,your dad."he said._

_"Me too."she said,and they decided to have a new beginning._

_Author notes:_

_Yes..I know very well that ice is not an elemental,but I just wanted to imagine that it is..so please do not blame me..it's just a story .Anywee..the third chappie will be comin' soon..but till then read 'n' review!_

_Zanbato._


	3. Chapter3Life with Dad

**Zanbato**

**Yo people...here is chappie three..enjoy it.**

**I do not own it...do not own it..I'm just a fan..**

**Chapter3.Life with Dad.**

_Amon officially introduced Mara to his co-workers,and told them about why Robin left.They were surprised,but they loved Mara none the less._

_"Nice to meet you Mara.Welcome between us."Dojima said.Mara smiled._

_"Thanks miss Dojima."she bowed.Amon kept looking at Mara all day long.She was just like never showing her loneliness to others,but instead she tried to smile,although she was hurting deep down._

_"Nah,don't call me miss.Call me Yurika."Dojima said._

_"But I don't...It's..."she trailed.Amon smile.She wasn't good at words._

_"What"Dojima asked._

_"Rude"she blushed._

_"Nah.It isn't.I'm barely 31 years old,you know."Dojima ended._

_"Sure.Hehe."Mara smiled stupidly.Even Amon couldn't stop from smiling.She was acting stupidly.At the end of the day,Amon took Mara with him._

_"Amon,where are we going"she asked.She didn't call him dad.It would take time,so he allowed her to call him Amon._

_"My apartment.You'll be staying there for now.Tell me,you go to school"he asked._

_"Yes.Grade 7."she said._

_"Whe"he stopped._

_"At Jonan Elementary."she finished,and looked outside the window.He cast one last glance at her,and returned to driving._

_Mara got used to living with Amon.They never spoke a lot to eachother,but slowly,started to say a few more words.He'd take her daily to school,and saw how she annoyed her friends,and how her gang adored her.He smiled,knowing she got it all form him.After school,she came to Stn,and stayed there,helping the others,or playing with Michael on the computer.Sometimes she went on hunts,but rarely,since Amon was scared for her death.Without realizing,she became important to him,and he even wished Robin were here,and then they'd be a true family.But is was his fault he rejected her then.Shortly,a witch appeared,and they had to hunt it._

_"Amon..Can I come?Please,I'm bored here."Mara insisted._

_"No."he said._

_"Come on..."she pleaded.He looked at her green eyes,just like Robin's.No way he'll give in. _

_"No.That's final."he said.Mara then turned to Michael._

_"Please convince him.I'll show you a super advanced technological designed site if you convince him"she said.At the mention of this,Michael's eyes lit up._

_"Really?Oh,come on Amon,be nice for once.She's getting bored,and is of no use here either."he winked at her.Amon sighed. on."he said,leaving before her._

_"You'll keep your promise,right"he grinned._

_"We'll se.Thanks"she winked back,and followed Amon._

_"You know how to blackmail people,you know"he said._

_"I know.It's my territory.Hehe"she grinned._

_Her territory?Geez,how much of him was in this girl?Nothing from Robin's side?How could she support her?Never mind._

_"We're on."he said.She followed.Nobody was around,and everything was quiet.Mara didn't like this._

_"This is strange.I don't like it."she said.He listened to her.As they walked more,she felt a presence behind Amon.She stopped,quickly turned around and yelled._

_"Down!Get down"she yelled.He got down and Mara sent a chilly, sharp wind at nobody.Suddenly the witch appeared.Amon got up slowly._

_"She was invisible,but she ain't anymore."Mara said._

_"Hmph.Stupid girl."the witch came to hit her,but Mara moved to the side,and tripped her,then blocked her legs with ice.Solid ice.She turned to Amon,as she crossed her arms on her chest and leaned against a tree._

_"Do your turn."she said.He loked at her and shot 3 bullets in her stomach.The witch fell down,and they called the Factory.The came quickly._

_"We're done.Amon,can we go eat?I'm starving."she said._

_"Ok."he said and they went to Harry's to eat lunch._

_At Harry's they ate in silence._

_"Mara,how did you do that"he asked._

_"Do what"she said,eating her 3rd cheese sandwich.This girl sure has something with cheese,as Robin has with coffee.At least something from Robin.This coldness of Mara's was beginning to scare him.As if he saw his reflection in her._

_"Make her legs blocks of ice."he finished._

_"No big deal.It was just an illusion for humans,but a witch would know it's not.The ice cooled her blood,and soon she fainted,as there was no blood circulation through her body.Easy."she said,drinking th orange juice.He was surprised.This girl is apparently full of surprises,just like Robin._

_"I see.Where did you manage to control your power"he demanded._

_"I told you I grew up alone.I had to defend myself from jerks,didn't I?Slowly,I started defending myself,by using ice.I made myself act cold,and nobody dared to touch me anymore.It seemed they were scared of me,but I couldn't care less.I enjoy being alone."she said,looking in the empty cup._

_Alone.She enjoys it.But,he saw her smiling and laughing at school._

_"But,your friends adore you at school.I saw how they liked you.They worshipped you."he said._

_"Friends?School?They're no friends.They pretend to be nice,but when you walk away,they just talk behind my back.About me.Sometimes I wish I can kill them.But then,I care less what they say,They don't know what it feels like to be in pain,to be hurting,even though you are smiling at them."Mara ended.Amon just listened.She was so right.And very much like him.People seem to like you,but when you leave,they all turn you down.But what hurts the most is when you have to smile at them,knowing that deep inside you,you scream tears of hurt and betrayal.She was amazing,for a 13 year old.Well,she was his daughter,wasn't she?_

_"Why do you talk to them then"he asked._

_"Because I want to.It feels nice sometimes.I just want to laugh,but when I try,I can't.I don't know if I'll ever smile like before."she said,as a sad smile formed on her lips._

_"You can always tell me your problems.I'm your father after all."he ended._

_"I still need to get used to you.But you are a very unsocial person.How can I tell you my annoying childish problems"she chuckled._

_"Me?Unsocial"he demanded,raising his eyebrow._

_"Yes.I've seen enough of you for one week,to know all about your personality.Geez."she sighed.He couldn't help but laugh at her,and loud._

_"Hey!Stop it!Amon"she yelled,and became all red._

_"Sorry.You are funny,you know."he said._

_"Yes.I do know all my qualities.Now stop embarassing me."she replied,annoyed._

_"Sure.Let's go."he said,and paid for the food.They exited,and left towards the black car._

**Author note!**

**Hey..and so ends the third chappie..hope u like it..read and review.**

**ps.If i do not write for a longer time,then i'll be busy studying..geez..i have a bio test on sunday.**

**Anywee...c'ya laterz!**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'n'evil.**

**Evilness rulez:)))**


	4. Chapter4 Haunting dreams

**Auhor notes!**

**Yo everybody!thankx 4 the reviews and here is the 4th chapter..so long awaited.**

**Again read'n'review.**

**Sigh...do i have to repet it every time?**

**I do not ..yawns own..more yawns..it.**

**C'ya laterz.**

**Chapter4.Haunting dreams**

_Mara slowly started to show more affection to her father,Amon,and she started to hate the dull,lifeless colours of his apartment._

_"Amon,why do you like these colours?It's not enough that you are dark,but the place is dark too."Mara said annoyed,while solving her english lesson._

_"Because black is a cool colour.It chills me out."he said._

_"Well,I'd say green chills me out."she said._

_"I take it as your favorite colour."he said._

_She nodded.It didn't go further on.He got used to hear her comments.She always corrected him if he did something wrong,and she took care of the house,which was constantly clean.She went to school as usual,then came to Stn,and helped with hunts,and gave Michael what she promised.Amon was surprised to see her keep her promise.Things were great for a while,until one day she didn't show up at Stn after school.At first Amon thought she'd be home,but she wasn't.He was becoming anxious.One day,while Karasuma and him were on a hunt,they saw Mara between a crowd of people who were clapping.They got closer,and saw her doing all kind of tricks,and stuff,but also the usage of her craft.They were watching.She seemed happy._

_"My...She is great.But don't you think that"she stopped as Amon went next to her.The crowd was surprised.She saw him and smiled._

_"Oh,hi Amon.So,you like my show"she smiled._

_"What do you think you are doing young lady"he asked,anger visible in his voice._

_"As you see,I'm doing my show.Like it"she said,and a flower appeared out of nowhere,and she gave it to him.He threw it away._

_"Can't you see that this is dangerous?Do you want to be found and hunted down"he yelled.The crowd kept watching._

_"Amon,we'll talk about it at home.Please."she insisted._

_"No!You are noy going to finish this show.You can get killed"he yelled._

_"So what?As if you'd care!You don't care about anything.How can you care about others,when you don't even care about yourself"she yelled.He came closer to her,and Splat.He hit her._

_"Shut up.Now come.We're going home."he said.She had tears in her eyes._

_"I'm not going back home with you,you heartless monster.I hate you!HATE YOU"she yelled and ran away._

_He wanted to go after her,but Karasuma stopped him._

_"Leave her.Let's go."she said.He nodded,and they went._

_Mara was walking towards nowhere._

_'''How can he be such a jerk?I hate him.I know why mother left.I'm not going back.I was stupid to think that mother would be here in the first place.How can she come back to the place she hates the most?Huh.'''Mara thought.Not later,it started raining.Mara went at Harry's.She needed sugar._

_"Hello Miss Mara.My,you're all here and dry yourself ."he said.Mara sat down by the fireplace.A few minutes later he came back._

_"So ,what's troubling you,miss?You can always tell me."he said._

_"Nothing.Do you have hot chocolate"she asked,eyes blank._

_"Hmm.Just a minute."he said._

_Hot.Now she'll try to cool it again.No Mara,control yourself._

_"There you go.Now,tell me what's bothering you.Your secrets are safe here."he smiled._

_"Nothing."she said,and held the drank a bit.Too hot.Ok.I musn't cool it.But she found that it was instinct to cool something warm up._

_"No.."she sighed._

_"It's alright.It's a reflex action.Just like your mother.She used to light up he candles without thinking,and warm up something cold.She did manage to warm up Amon's soul a bit."he said._

_Mara listened._

_"But he hurt her!He turned down on her when she needed him the most."Mara said._

_"True,but despite that,he still loves her.He never even started a relationship with any other woman after Robin left.He is in pain.Try to understand him child."he said._

_"I don't know what to think anymore.Sometimes he's nice,but yet sometimes he's as cold as a stone.I don't know what to do."she said._

_"You can warm him up if you try to call him father."he said._

_"But I"she trailed._

_"I know it's difficult,but he is your father.You can't deny it."he said._

_"I..I'll try.Uncle Harry,are you sure my secrets are safe here"Mara asked._

_"Yes.At least,I won't tell anyone.Tell me.Tell me why you really came here.Your arrival disturbed Amon a lot.He never expected to see you ever again."he said._

_"You..You knew"Mara demanded._

_"Sort of.Tell me child."he said._

_"I grew up alone.I never really did have a family.My mother gave me to adoption when I was 5 years old."she said._

_"Dear me.I never pictured Robin to do something like that."he added,surprised._

_"I don't blame her.We lived in a small cotage at the countryside in America.It was small,but good to be called home.I enjoyed it.I had friends there.When I turned 5 years old,I started to cool things down if they were too hot.At first, mother thought it wasn't something big._

_"Later on,it started to develop,and mother was scared.I cooled every single warm object,as you saw me, doing a few minutes ago.I't's a reflex I've tried to control for so long,but I' can't help it.When I was 5,mother gave me to adoption.She said that she must go away,and she'll be come later to take me back.I agreed,and waited for her._

_"She never came back.At the orphanage,they all treated me badly,and called me a witch.I didn't care.Later on,I exited the orphanage,and started to wander the streets,looking for my mother.But I never found her.Some say she died,but I cannot believe that.So I decided to come here and see if she was here.And the rest you know.I met Amon on a hunt.He..I told him to kill me,but he couldn't.Now you know everything.Please don't tell anyone about this."she pleaded._

_"I won't.But Amon must know."he said._

_"I'll tell him when it's time.Thanks uncle Harry"she hugged him,and drank the the now iced chocolate,then left._

_'''This girl is so much like her mother.'''he said,and continued work._

_Mara arrived home at about 6.30._

_"Hi.I'm back."she replied,and sat on the couch._

_"Where've you been"he asked._

_"Harry's.Had an...iced chocolate...which was supposed to be a hot chocolate."she said,blushing._

_"Iced?Make sure you don't catch a cold."he said._

_She threw him something on the table.A packet._

_"What's this"he eyed her._

_"I ...Well...Um...For you."she blushed,and played with her fingers.He she manage to put 2 words together?_

_"Really?What for"he asked._

_"For...Today.Sorry.Goodnight...dad."she whispered the last word._

_"What did you say"he asked._

_"Goodnight Amon."she said,and went to sleep._

_He knew the word._

_"Goodnight Mara."he replied,with a slight smile._

_Amon looked at Mara sleeping.He sat on the edge of the bed,and looked at her sleeping.He tucked away some hair strands from her face.She was peaceful.He was about to get up,when Mara started shifting and calling names._

_"Mom...Nooo!Don't touch her!Daaad!No!Leave me alone!Nooo"she screamed..Amon looked at her.He tried to wake her up._

_"Mara,it's a dream.Wake up.Mara"he shook her a bit,but no response._

_"Leave me alone!No!I'll never be yours!Nooo!Aaagh"she yelled.He shook her more._

_"Mara!Wake up.It's a dream!Mara"he yelled,and her eyes opened suddenly.She sat bolt upright,shivering,trembling,and sweating.She looked at Amon._

_"It's ok.It's just a dream.It's ok."he said slowly,caressing her onyx hair._

_She swallowed,and without knowing why,she jumped and hugged him.He was surprised._

_"Don't leave me.Please!Stay with me"she cried._

_He patted her back._

_"It's ok Mara.I won't leave you.Go to sleep now."he said,placing her down.She held his hand tight._

_"I don't wanna sleep.The dreams'll come again.I don't want them to take me."she said._

_"Nobody'll take you.Now sleep."he siad,placed the covers over her,and kissed her forehead.He was going to leave, when she held him back._

_"Please...Sleep with me...Just for tonight."she pleaded._

_He looked at those green eyes.Sigh..why is she so pleading?_

_"Fine.Now sleep."he said,and sat next to her.She smiled, and snuggled closer to him,hugging him.He just looked at her sleeping form._

_"Daddy...I ...love you"she whispered in her sleep.He smiled._

_'''Me too.I love you and your mom.'''he thought,and fell asleep. _

**Yo everybody!**

**Here goes another chappie..I dunno why ,but moi thinks this chappie is sweet..**

**Well..you decide that..c'ya laterz,and enjoy reading it.**

**Do not forget to review.!**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'n'evil.**

**Evilness rulez:))**


	5. Chapter5 Explanations

**Hey peoplez!Thank you all for your wonederful reviews!**

**I hope to see more of them each day.You are truly the best.**

**Danny,thanks for bein' me friend'n'supporing moi!**

**I love you all!**

**anywee..this is the 5th chappie..enjoy readin' it!**

**I..do not own it..u know the rest...**

**Zanbato**

**Chapter5.Explanations**

_Next morning,Mara woke up with a teribble cold,and a big fever.Amon didn't know what to do anymore.He was going crazy.Right now he was taking her temperature._

_"Sho...Ish it besser"Mara asked._

_"What"he asked, as he took the thermometer out of her mouth._

_"Is it better"she asked,again._

_"No!It's 39.5Worse than 5 minutes ago!You aren't going to school today."he said,and covered her well,then compressed her forehead with a cold cloth._

_"Please!I must go!I beg you"she yelled,getting up._

_"Are you crazy!What if you get worse there?Who ever told you to walk under the rain"he yelled._

_"You made me."she replied._

_"I...Whatever.No school,and final"he said,strictly._

_She got up,grabbing his huge hand tight._

_"Please Dad."she said._

_He was surprised.It was the first time since their meeting that she called him Dad,and he was happy.It's already been 2 weeks since they met,and now,she made his day happier by just saying those 3 words.Dad._

_"You really are stubborn,you know."he said._

_"I know."she smiled._

_"Come on.But wear thick clothes,not your usual clothes."he said._

_She nodded,and wore a turtle neck grey shirt,black pullover and pants,grey scarf,and a crimson hat,(Amon made her wear it),and her usual black boots._

_"Come on."he said,and they exited.He reached her school gate._

_"Now,here.Make sure you call me if anything is wrong,and you do not feel well.And don't drink cold stuff."he said._

_"Ok,I know.Bye dad"she kissed his cheek,and exited.He was surprised.He yelled to her before she was out of sight._

_"And try not to cool warm things up for today"he yelled._

_"Sure!Have a good day daddy"she yelled,and ran next to a brown haired guy with grey eyes.She blushed when she saw him,and smiled a smile from the heart,not a fake one._

_Amon smiled silently._

_'''So that's why she wanted to come.I see.'''he said,and left for work.He arrived 10 minutes late._

_"Finally!Where have you been"Karasuma asked._

_"I took Mara to school.She had some fever,so I had to make sure she's ok,before she went to school."he said._

_"Are you crazy!The kid has fever and you take her to school"Michael asked._

_"She insisted."he said._

_"I see.Hurry,there's a loose witch on the hunt."Krasuma said._

_"Sure."he grinned._

_Later that day,Mara arrived at Stn.It was around 2.00 pm._

_"Hello guys!Atchoum"she sneezed._

_"Careful with the cold before it gets worse."Dojima said._

_"I know.Where's dad"she asked._

_They were all surprised.Finally she calls him dad._

_"In the office."Sakaki said.._

_"Thanks."she said ,and started climbing._

_Meanwhile in the office,Amon received a visit form Toko._

_"What do you want now Toko?I thought I said it clearly that everything is over between us,right"he said._

_"I know.You were stupid to believe Robin would love you.She just got pregnant,so she can leave you with a silly,and annoying brat who'd jump on your nerves 24/7."she yelled._

_"Watch your words Toko.Mara isn't just any brat.She's my daughter,and also Robin's."he said._

_Mara was listening._

_"I know.She's an illegitimate child.What a shame to have such a kid.I'd be ashamed."she replied._

_"Don't ever talk about Mara in front of me,nor in front of anyone else."he yelled._

_"Really?Do you know that Robin left because of you?The day before she left,she came crying to me,and told me that she would do anything just for your sake.She was even thinking of getting rid of the child back then,just so you won't reject her,but no.I told her to keep it.Even if it was unborn, it was an innocent life,and it'll need her later on,and she never got rid of it.So,what you got to say now"she finished._

_Mara was sad.So she was an accident.She was never supposed to be born,but she was,thanks to Toko.After all,she isn't that mean.It was then she decided to make her entrance,so she opened the door,and came in.Both turned to see her._

_"Mara,welcome back.When did you come"Amon asked._

_"Just now."she lied,coming closer to her dad._

_"Mara,meet Toko.A friend of your mother's,and mine."he said._

_Toko bent down and smiled._

_"Hey Mara.Nice to meet you.You know you look a lot like your father."she said,gently._

_"I know.That's nothing new.I hear it everyday."she replied._

_Both Amon and Toko laughed._

_"Hehe.You really are cute Mara.We'll meet again.I must go now.Bye."she said,and got up._

_"See you Amon."she said,and left.Mara turned to look at her father with icy green eyes._

_"So,I'm an accident,right"she said.He knew she heard the conversation._

_"No here.Sit down."he said.She sat down on a chair,and he sat in front of her,holding her hands._

_"But Toko said that mother wanted to get rid of me just so you'd agree,and let her remain with you."she said._

_"Don't listen to what Toko said."he said._

_"But I"she stopped.He grabbed her chin,and made her look at him._

_"Listen Mara.I do not care what others say about it.Whether you are,or are not an illegitimate child,Ido not care.I assure you,you aren't."he answered._

_"Oh,so I am born by mistake."she sighed._

_"Mara,you are my daughter.True,sometimes I regret that I turned down on you and your mother.I still do,believe me.But the most important thing is that you are very important in my life.You have a special place in my heart,you and your mom,and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you.Please belive me Mara."he said,squeezing her small hand.She looked inside his icy grey eyes,and could see there was regret,fury,an lost love there,but hidden well behind an ice barrier._

_"Is it true dad"she asked,on the verge of tears._

_"Yes.You have no idea how happy I am just to hear you call me dad.I've waited long enough Mara."he said,rubbing away a small tear from her face._

_"Thanks dad."she said,hugging him._

_"So,what do you say we give it a new start"he asked._

_"Sure."she answered._

_"No secrets"he asked._

_"No secrets."she said,and both did an honour promise,then laughed as much as they could._

**Yoo!Here goes another chappie!**

**So whaddya thinkx?Tell moi as soon as possible!**

**Review..and read..Read and review...**

**Thanx again for all your reviews till now.**

**I love ya all!**

**Zanbato.**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'n'evil.**

**Evilness rulez:)))**


	6. Chapter6 The truth

**Yo whuzzup!**

**This is the sixth chappie..And it'll be a bit short,**

**But sorry..excuze moi..I have tests ta study fo ya know.**

**Anywee,read'n'review..review'n'read.**

**Plese do not sue moi..ima just an obssed fan..snif..**

**Yeah..do not own it and will never do won it..**

**Enjoy.**

**Zanbato.**

**Chapter6.The truth**

_So,life went by.Mara got rid of her cold and returned to wearing her normal outfit which annoyed Amon,athough they were dull colours.Mara still didn't tell him abot the truth,and why she came here in the first place.She just enjoyed being in her father's presence.Amon found himself doing fatherly things without knowing.They made programs for each day.In the morning he took her to school,and then she came to Stn,where she helped them with the hunts.In the afternoon,they went to the park,and she played on her scooter,and then they had lunch,and went back home.It was like this everyday.That night,she finally decided to tell her dad about the truth,and why she's here.One day at home,Mara spoke._

_"Um...Dad..I have something to tell you."she started._

_"What is it"he asked._

_"Well...It's important...and ...I never told you before."she said._

_"Well,go on."he said._

_"You know...I told you that I grew up alone.I did.I never had a family.Mother gave me to adoption when I was 5 years old."she said._

_He listened._

_"Before that we were happy.We live in a cottage at the countryside.I had some friends like me,but our happiness didn't last long."she said._

_For a minute,she stopped than went on._

_"When I was 5, I started to cool warm objects and drinks.At first mother thought that it was no big deal,but slowly,I started to do it more,and everday.I think mother got scared.The second day,she gave me to adoption.She told me that she must go,and that she'll come back later on._

_"She wrote to me everyday,but one day she stopped writing.The people there called me a witch,and treated me badly,but I cared less.When mother stopped on wrting,I ran away.I was told that she was reported dead,but I didn't believe it._

_"So,I started to wander the streets,and finally,I decided to come here,to see if she was here,but I was wrong.She isn't here,and I can't belive she's dead either.That's the truth._

_"I'm sorry I lied to you,father,but it's also because I've always wanted to see you,the man whom mother was madly in love with.And I don't regret meeting you.You are cool."she replied,with a smile._

_Amon was silent.So,she was here for a reason.Robin disappeared,and she came to him to ask for help.Wicked.She managed to break away his ice-shield,like her mother,and made him get used to liking her.Sigh..what a kid._

_"It's ok Mara.I'm glad you said the truth and never hid it.We'll find Robin,and when we will,we'll all live together,like a true family.Ok"he asked,caressing her charcoal locks._

_She smiled a weak smile.A smile of hurt and regret._

_"Yes."she said._

**Well..Sorry but that is kinda it..Ya know that it hurts da hand ta **

**continuously write like this.Anywee..Moi want yer opinions..**

**C'ya laterz aligatorz!**

**Alays be sweet'n'hyper'n'evil.**

**Evilness rulez:)))))**


	7. Chapter7 Confused

**Yo everybodiez!Long time no see..or long time no hear..**

**Anywee,this is chappie number 7!I hope ya like it!**

**Again,thank u all for ur reviews and comments..They help me to write better next time..**

**So.here goes..Read and enjoy,and mot important,review.**

**Read'n'review,review'n'read.**

**I do not..yada yada..own..it..Never will. **

After Mara said the truth,it seemed to her that Amon was more warm towards her,instead of being cold.She found it weird.As usual,after school that day,she came to Stn,and on her face she had a few plasters and bruises.She wa very angry,and nobody must disturb her when she's angry.

"Mara,there you are.Amon wants to see you."Dojima said.Mara gave her a cold glare,that scared her to death.

"Sure."she said and left to the office upstairs.She entered without knocking,and sat on the couch,her legs up on the table.She was angry.

"Why do you have bruises on your face?"he asked.

"They're nothing.I've had worse."she said,coldly.

He looked at her.This girl is so stubborn.

"Tell me."he said.

"Ugh,fine.If it'll please you.I had a fight at school,and I thought that these kids needed a lesson.They were getting on my nerves with their silly jokes.Plus I felt like fighting."she said.

He laughed.How much of him was in this girl?You'd say a carbon copy of him,except on feminine form.

"What for?"he asked.

"Geez dad.Is this an inquisition?I feel that I was captured for an awful crime.Are you done?"she yelled.

"Clam down Mara.Why?"he asked.

"Sigh.Fine.Some kids started insulting me,and my parents,so I taught them a lesson."she grinned.

"I hope you didn't use your craft."he said.

"My craft isn't the only thing I'm good at."she said,got up,and cracked her fingers all in a row.

"Oh.Poor kids."he said.

"It's nothig.They should learn that life isn't only nice moments,but also pain.Let them feel it."she said,and went on.

"It felt good still."she said.

"What?"he asked.

"Beating up the kids.Anyway gotta scoot.C'ya."she waved,and exited the room.She went downstairs,and headed to the small kitchen to make hot chocolate.She put the kettle to boil,and got out the hot chocolate box.It was little left.She must go buy.She was deep in thought,when the kettle siffled,and...she came out of thought but too late.The water fell all over the counter and the floor.She cursed.Man this isn't her lucky day.

"Grrrrr...Stupid kettle!Who told you to fall down?God..I need a walk."she yelled,and exited the kitchen.She stormed out like a hurricane,and a big frown on her face.The were all looking at her surprised.

"What're you staring at?Never seen a person have a bad day?I'm going to buy hot chocolate,since no one does some shopping around hre.Bye."she grabbed her black coat,and left.

After the elevator doors were closed,Dojima spoke.

"What's gotten into her?"she asked.

"No idea.Maybe Amon knows."Michael said,looking at him.Amon placed his coffee cup down.

"Don't lok at me.She didn't tell me."he said.

"It wasn't enough to have one Amon,but now we have 2.Geez."Sakaki said.All laughed.

"Yeah,only feminine form."Dojima said.

"That's right.I'd say a carbon copy,except for her green eyes."Karasuma said.

"Yeah.She gave me a very cold glare today.I thought the next minute she's jump and freeze me to death."Dojima said,shuddering.

"It seems she has a really bad day."Karasuma said.

Amon was silent.Something was fishy here.It's not like Mara to act so weird.But after all,it's been only 2 weeks he's known her.It's normal.Maybe Robin knows her better.

Mara was walking slowly,the wind rushing agains her .

'''It's so weird.I have a bad feeling.Something is about to happen.This time,it's different.Sigh..'''she said,and went back towards Stn.She entered.

"Hi."she said,and went back to the kitchen.She cleaned up the mess,and boiled the water again.She placed the hot chocolate in and went out.She took a sip,burning her tongue.

'''Aie.No Mara.No more cooling down.Leave it no effort.She cooled it a bit.

'''God.When can I control this action?'''she said,and placed her head on the desk,falling asleep.She had a weird dream.

**Dream.**

_**Mara was in a strange place.Everything was black around her.She tried to use her power,but no use.It wasn't working.She heard a voice.An evil voice.**_

_**"It won't work little one."it said.**_

_**"Who are you?What do you want from me?"she yelled.**_

_**"Nothing.I want to show you."it said.**_

_**"Show me what?"Mara asked.**_

_**"The truth.The truth you are trying to hide deep inside yourself."it replied.**_

_**"I'm not hiding anything!"she yelled.**_

_**"But yes.Look around you better."the voice said,and the scenery changed,and in front of her was Amon,when they were hunting that witch who had telekinesis as a power,and he got hurt at his right arm.**_

_**"Dad!Watch out Dad!"she yelled,but no answer.She saw herself next to him,and throwing icicles at the witch.The witch dodged them,throwing them back at her,but Amon got hit by them,by pushing Mara aside,falling unconcious on the floor.The voice reappeared.**_

_**"Like it Mara?Or you want to see more?"it said,evilly.**_

_**Mara was terrorised.Again,the scenery changed,and saw how Sakakki and Dojima got hurt when they were hunting Keiko,who was using both a mixture of ice and fire as her power.She wasn't considered an elemental.Mara threw ice crystals at her,but she used her fire to melt them,and sent back the same attack she used,but Sakaki got hit on his arm.Mara threw her special attack,she used only on rare occasions,and the witch blocked it,sending it towards Dojima who ate it all.Suddenly,the voice appeared again.**_

_**"Like it Mara?You can see that you are not better than us.You are a witch,and because of your foolishness and your childish behaviour,you only bring trouble to those around you.It was your fault that your father got hurt,your fault for Sakaki's and Dojima's injuries,and for Karasuma's strike,right?"the voice said,sending shivers up Mara's spine.She was right.They were all hurt because of her childish behaviour.If it weren't for her,none of this would have happened.**_

_**"You're lying!They were protecting me.They like me!"she cried.**_

_**"Stupid girl.What makes you believe that they like you?After all,you never had a true family.Didn't it ever occur to you that they are using your powers for their own interests?"she said,mockingly.**_

_**Mara was shocked.Maybe she was right.They always asked her to use her craft.And sometimes in circumstances which were not allowed due to reasons of the craft.**_

_**"Surprised,aren't we?What makes you think that they like you?True,they treat you nicely,but deep down they never did like you.Don't you think that it is you who is the next to be hunted on their list?You are a witch,after all."she said,mockingly,then disappeared.Mara looked around her.all black again.She saw Amon in front of her holding a gun at her.**_

_**"Dad...Don't!Please!"she said,desperately.**_

_**"All witches must die!"he said,emotionless.**_

_**She turned around,and saw Sakaki,Dojima,and Karasuma all pointing guns at her.**_

_**"All witches must die!"they all said over and over again.**_

_**The voice spoke again.**_

_**"Feel little one.Feel how it's like to be hunted by those whom you love the most.Hahahahahaha!"it laughed evilly.**_

_**She turend to Amon who shot an orbo bullet at her.**_

_**"Nooo!Daaaad!"she yelled,and opened her eyes.**_

**End of dream.**

_Mara woke up horrified,and spilled the now cold chocolate on the floor._

_"Nooooo!she yelled,and was shivering,and sweating.They all heard her yelling,and came down to see a horrified Mara._

_"Mara,are you Ok?Come her."Amon said,trying to hug her._

_"No!Don't touch me!Stay where you are!Don't come near me!"she yelled,gettig up,and moving away from them._

_"But Mara-"Dojima said._

_"NO!I said leave me alone!"she yelled,grabbed her coat,and exited.She had nowhere to go,but her feet took her to the park she came to with her dad everyday.She sat by the fountain,and saw her reflecion in it.She threw a rock in there,and it rippled.She got up,and kept walking,when someone behind her called her._

_"Mara."she said._

_"I said leave me alone!"she yelled,and turned to see who it was._

_"Hello Mara."the voice said._

**Hehe!That is it!I shall let ya ta guess who this is.**

**Please review and judge the chappie.**

**I'm waiting impatiently.**

**Yo dan,why arent' ya writing ta me?**

**Please answer ta me last e-mail asap**

**C'ya guyz!**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'n'evil.**

**Evilness rulez:))))**


	8. Chapter8 Loneliness

**Yoss!Whuzzup peoplez!This is chappie nuber 8!**

**Yeah!I know. it is too early but still read it.**

**This is to make up for the last time..and cuz i took a long time.**

**I don't own it..never will..**

**Read on...**

**Chapter8.Loneliness**

_"Hello Mara."Toko said._

_"Oh.Miss Toko,hello."she said and bowed as her mother taught her to._

_"No need for that Mara.Call me Toko.Why are you alone?"she asked._

_"I needed a walk to clear my ideas."she said._

_"I go for a walk."Toko smiled.Mara looked at her warningly._

_"You can trust said,and extended her arm to her,and Mara took it.It felt so warm._

_"So,why are you alone?Come on,you can tell me."she said._

_"I...I had a dream in which I saw how dad,Karasuma.Sakaki,and Dojima were being hurt by the witches we hunted.I saw that it was my fault.Because of me they got hurt."Mara sighed._

_"Dear child,whoever told you that is a complete jerk.Your father loves you very much.Although he never shows it,but deep inside him he loves you."Toko explained._

_"But then...Why would they all ask me to overuse my craft when I'm not allowed to abuse this power?"she asked,anxious._

_"Mara,they want to protect you.They want you to learn how to control it better."Toko said,caressing her hair._

_"In my dream...I also saw dad wanting to kill me.The rest too.They were saying that all witches must die...And I'm one."she cried._

_"Now,now Mara..Sweet girls like you don't cry.Amon would never ever hurt the ones he loves,especially his own daughter.I remember he had to do the same to Robin,but he could not do it.He loved her too much,and helped her to escape."Toko ended._

_Mara looked at Toko with green,watery eyes._

_"I'm..sorry,but I don't want the ones I love to get hurt because of me.I'd rather die myself."Mara said._

_"Just like Robin.Sacrificing yoursef for others' lives.Mara, listen.There is a difference between dreams and reality,and if you learn to understand the difference,you'll understand your true feelings.Listen to your hear and do what you think is best,Ok?"she smiled._

_"I...I'll try.Thanks Toko!"Mara hugged her.Toko was surprised._

_"You're welcome.Now go back.Amon is very worried."Toko said._

_Mara rubbed her tears,and went back to Stn-j.She wouldn't listen to that voice.It's all lies.When she reached there,everybody was worried.Amon came next to face her.He was angry._

_"Where have you been?"he asked._

_"A walk in the park.Why?"she asked._

_"Never do that again,understand?"he said,hugging her._

_"Dad...Let me go.I'm embarassed."Mara said,pushing away._

_"Now Mara,why did you scream?"he asked._

_"I had a bad dream.But no big deal.So,any work?"she asked,changing the subject. on,let's go home."he said,and they said goodbye,and left.When they were in the car,he asked her._

_"Mara,tell me the truth."he said._

_"Am I that bad at lying?"she smiled._

_"Yes.Kind of."he said._

_"I had a dream where I saw how all the team got hurt,and I realised it was my fault.Then,I saw you,Dojima,Sakaki,and Karasuma wanting to kill me,and you said that all witches must die,and you shot at me."she said._

_"Mara...I'd never hunt you.Even if I was told to do it.I can't."he said._

_"That's what you say now,but later you will do it."she said,sadly._

_"No Mara.Not now not ever."he said,and drove home in silence._

_When he opened the door,Mara went straight to her bed,and fell on it._

_"No you don't.Go wash,eat dinner,then sleep."he said._

_"Ummm.."she mumbled._

_"Now."he ordered._

_She got up,and went to wash.She had a shower,and wore her favorite pijama.It was with teddy bears on it saying I love you.It was white,and the teddy bears brown._

_Amon was glad that finally something was light in color.Her onyx hair fell messily on her back._

_"Goodnight."she said,and got in the bed._

_"No dinner?"he asked,but Mara was already sleeping.He looked at her,replaying what she said._

_'''All witches must die.'''she said._

_"No."he said,and went on "Only bad witches must die."he said and went to sleep._

_Time passed by quickly,and no threat was coming from anybody menacing.Mara was in holiday for Christmas.Everybody was busy buying Christmas decorations,and stuff like that.Mara loked at all the people buying things and enjoying._

_"You know,I never felt how it's like to celebrate Christmas."she said,sadly._

_"Look around you and see.Plus,I bet Dojima set up millions of decorations at the office."Amon replied._

_"That's not what I meant."she answered._

_"Then what did you mean?"he asked._

_"I want to know how it feels like to have Christmas in family...Next to the tree,and warm fire."she said,slowly._

_He was silent.Mara went on._

_"All my life,I never had a real Christmas in family.I've never enjoyed the gifts with the parents in the morning.I spent my Christmas alone,on the streets.People took me for a beggar."she said,smiling in hurt._

_"I'm sorry.If only your mother was here."he said,sighing heavily._

_Mara looked at him._

_"Dad...Do you miss mother that much?"Mara said._

_"Yes.I do.I hope she'll forgive me for what I did when..At that time."he added._

_"Sometimes I feel jealous of those people.They are content with their happiness,and they don't think about others who are suffering with pain deep down.They only think about themselves."Mara said,looking in the glass of a shop.She saw her own reflection,and Amon's,and she thought she saw her mother.Yes..It was her...Two buns tied up,with hair falling from the sides,and the usual black dress.She seemed tired an happy._

_"Mother..."Mara said,and snapped back to reality,wehn Amon hit her shoulder._

_"Mara,I've called you for an hour now.Where have you been?"he asked,and she turned to see where her mother was a few minutes ago,but no one stood there._

_"Mara,let's go.It's late."he said._

_"Mother.."Mara said._

_"What?Where?"Amon looked,but saw nobody._

_"Mara,you are killing yourself.She isn't here."he answered._

_"But I saw her!Just there!A few minutes ago.I swear!"she cried._

_"You're on."he said,and they left._

_As they were walking,Mara swa that figure again.She looked up at Amon,and stopped._

_"Sorry dad."she said,and closed her eyes.She said a few words,and everything stopped moving,and Mara imobilised the whole people.She set the exact time to let the people start walking again._

_"Mother!Mom!"she yelled.She heard a voice behind her._

_"Good job daughter.You learned how to control this use."Robin smiled._

_"Mom!Mom!"Mara yelled,and ran to hug her.She felt so real,but Mara knew she was an illusion._

_"I've missed you mother.Father misses you too."she said._

_"I know.I still can't come back."Robin said,caressing Mara's hair._

_"Why not?I want a nice Christmas in a family for once."Mara cried._

_"I can't.Not yet."Robin replied,with hurt._

_"Why?Is it because of me?Di you give me to adoption because I was using my powers unintentionally to cool thing down?"she asked._

_"Never sweetie.I did that because I was followed by men from Solomon.I had to have you safe.That's why.But I see you couldn't resist to come see your father.How is he?"she asked._

_"Come see for yourself.Please.Even if it's just a bit..."Mara pleaded._

_"I must go.Take care Mara."Robin said,and disappeared.Mara stopped everything,and everyone started moving again.Amon came to Mara._

_"What happened?"he asked._

_"Nothing."Mara said,and they headed towards the car._

**Heheh!This is it!Like it?Tell moi!**

**Quickly!I'ma waitin' 4 yer lively reviews.**

**Yo dan,whuzzup with ya?Please answer my last mail.**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'n'evil.**

**Evilness rulez:)))))**


	9. Chapter9 Christmas visit

**People!And here you go and read chppie 9!**

**Be happy..Cuz lately I have no tests,and I am more available to write**

**more chapters,so take advantage of the situation.**

**Enjoy,and review please.**

**NO!DO NOT!NEVER WILL OWN IT.GET IT,OR I HAVE TA REPEAT MYSELF EVERYTIME?**

**Just read.**

**Chapter9.Christmas visit.**

_As Amon guessed,the office was decorated by Dojima,who was over reacting with happiness.Mara just sighed.For the past 2 months,she spent time practicing to not cool something up.She was progressing.There was no work fo Christmas,and Dojima was dragging Mara to come shopping and wear stuff other than her dull colours for Christmas,but she refused,saying that shopping was boring.Amon smiled._

_Mara went downstairs and played with the snow with Sakaki.They were having a snowball fight,and Mara was gaining.Amon watched.Sakaki threw a ball at her while she wasn't noticing.Mara got angry,and threw 5 at him,then they fell on the snow,laughing._

_Amon looked at her enjoying the snow.She came up minutes later,and explained everything to Amon.He listened,then cracked a smile._

_"Hey dad...Can we put a christmas tree?"she asked._

_"A Christmas tree?"he,eyed her._

_"A small on."she pleaded._

_"I'll try."he said._

_"Dad..Can I tell Toko to spend christmas with us?"Mara asked ._

_"Isn't it too much?"he said._

_"I just wanted to enjoy Christmas for once."she said._

_"Well..I have a better idea.Let's tell Toko we'll spend Christmas with her.Ok?"he asked,patting her head._

_Mara's eyes lit up._

_"Really?Thanks daddyYou're the best!"she hugged him tight,and grabbed Sakaki for another turn of snowball fight._

_"Come on."she said._

_"But we just came back."he said._

_"I want another match,since you cheated that one,when you hit me,and we never said on cheating or hitting when guards down._

_"Man,you really are attentive to such things.So,fair play,huh?"he grinned._

_"Yup!I want a fair play."she said and grabbed him all the way down._

_'''This girl doesn't approve of cheating.What a girl.'''Amon thought and went downstairs to have a drink at Harry's.Afterwards he went for a walk in the park.He looked in thr water fountain,seeing his reflection but also...Robin's.He turned,and saw her there,in front of him.She seemed tired,happy,and lacking sleep,but still young,although she must be about 28 now,since he saw her 14 years ago,but she looked no more than 15.He was 38 now,as there was an 11 years differnce between them.He looked at her,and didn't know what to say._

_"Robin...I...Robin!"he went up to her and hugged her tight,afraid that she will fade away if he let go._

_"Amon."she whispered his name.He trembled,and let go of her.They started walking silently.Silence was enough._

_"I can't believe it.You're alive.Robin...I missed you so much."he said._

_"Me too I missed you,Amon."she said,looking at him._

_"Then let's go home together.Mara is so lonely."he said._

_"She's exactly like you Amon.Whenever I looked at her,I saw you,and I smiled,feeling at ease.She locks herself away form the world,never telling anyone what's exactly on her mind,and always keeps you guessing."Robin said.Amon was surprised at her description.After all,Robin knew Mara better than him._

_"Robin..I've tried my best to be a good father,but I can't.I can't go on without you.She needs you too.I need you."he said,holding her hands._

_"I'm sorry Amon.I can't come back.Not yet."she replied._

_"Then why did you come ?To break my heart again?"he asked._

_"No Amon.I came to see you.I forgive you for what you've done.And I understand you.I love you."she cuddled up in his arms.He held her there._

_"Robin...Will you come back?Please,I'll protect you."he said._

_"I can't.Not until I kill the person that wants me dead."she said._

_"I'll protect you.Please."he insisted._

_"I...Amon.."she said,hesitating._

_He squeezed her hand tighter._

_"Alright.I'll come."she said._

_"Forever?You won't leave again?"he asked._

_"No!.Never again.But you must protect me."she said,leaning on his shoulder._

_"That's what I've always been here for."he said,grabbing her hand,and walked through the park with her._

_Mara waited at Stn for her dad,but he did not come.It was already 4.30.Suddenly,the elevator opened,and Amon stood there._

_"Finally!Dad,I'm-"she stopped,as she saw her mother come out of the elevator.Mara stood there in shock. _

_"I...Mother...I ...Mom!"she yelled,and ran to hug her._

_"Mara,stop crying.Didn't I tell you that if you cry,nobody will like you?Be strong."Robin smiled._

_"Yes mom."Mara said,going next to Amon._

_"Mom...Will you stay with us?"she asked._

_"Yes.I'm not going ever again."Robin answered._

_Mara smiled.Indeed this was the best Christmas visit ever._

**YO!Sorry,I know it is short,but the next one wil be a bit longer,Ok?**

**But if it is short...It doesn't meant that you will not read it,yeah?**

**Anywee,I'll let you judge this chapter,as you did for the prevoius ones.**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'n'evil.**

**Evilness rulez:))))**


	10. Chapter10 A new life

**Hello everybody!it is moi!Back in action!**

**Thankx 4 yer reviews,and here is chapter 10..**

**Do not put your hopes up too much about Robin being back,and safe.**

**Please read and review..And NO I DO NOT OWN IT...!UNDERSTAND**

**IT ONCE AND FOR ALL!GOOD.**

**Just read...**

**Chapter10.A new life.**

_Next morning,Robin woke up next to Amon,naked.She forgot how great it felt to sleep with Amon.Never had she had another man in her life besides Amon.She looked at him,playing with his hair.He opened his eyes.Robin was there,so it was no dream._

_"Hello sleepyhead."she teased._

_"Stop it,or you'll regret it."he said,getting on top of her.She placed her arms behind his neck,pulling him closer,when Mara entered.She turned all red like a tomato.Amon got off Robin,and both loked at Mara._

_"We're-Sorry to intrrerupt."she said,and exited quickly.Robin smiled._

_"What's funny?"he asked._

_"Did she learn that from you?Not knocking on doors?"she grinned._

_"She doesn't need to learn anything from me.She's all me.At work she's called Amon junior."he replied._

_"Hum.Funny.It's still early.I think we have enough time for some fun."she smiled._

_He looked at the watch,and smiled._

_"Yes..We do."he grinned._

_After 15 minutes,Robin,Amon,and Mara were on their way to Stn.When they all saw Robin,they talked to her for hours,and asked her how it was there in America._

_Mara was going to doze off,until they had a hunt.Mara was happy.Some action was great.She put on her black jacket and got ready._

_"Dad!Let's go!"she said.Amon nodded._

_Robin looked at him._

_"Amon...And me?"she asked._

_"Well,stay here today."he said and they exited.Robin looked at them anxiously as they left._

_'''Mara...Amon.'''she thought._

_The witch was a pro.She used natural attacks like thunder and storms.._

_Mara imobilised her with the blocks of ice at her legs,and Amon shot her with Orbo.They were done quick,and went back.Robin checked them to see if they had any scratches._

_"Are you Ok?Anything wrong?"she asked._

_"We're fine.It was Ok."Mara said,going straight to the kitchen for some hot chocolate.When she was done,she held the warm cup in her hand,and looked at it._

_Concentrate Mara.Warm.Warm.Do not cool.Warm.She closed her eyes,and had a sip,which burnt her tongue,so she had to cool it down a bit._

_"Stll not cntroling that,huh Mara?"Robin asked._

_"I can't help things down is stronger than my will."she said,drinking the iced-chocolate._

_Mara looked sadly outside th window.It was snowing outside.There wee 3 days left until Christmas Eve.She already had her mother back,but it felt weird.She got used to live with her dad only.She didn't like Robin._

_"Mara,sweetie,what's wrong?"Robin asked,touching her._

_"Take your hand off me!Don't call me sweetie!You aren't my mother!"she yelled.Everybody was surprised._

_But this was Robin.Amon raised his voice to her._

_"Mara!Respect your mother."he yelled._

_She looked angrily at him,with tears in her lifeless jade eyes._

_"She's never ben my mother!I think you should all wake up!"she yelled,going out._

_"Mara!"Amon yelled and wanted to follow her,but Karasuma stopped him._

_"Leave her."she said,and looked at Robin.True,something was fishy here.Why would she come back all of a sudden?Plus,she forgave Amon so easily.The true Robin wouldn't do that._

_"Fine."he said,and went to work.Amon looked at Robin.She was acting weird.How come she forgave him so easily?_

_Meanwhile,Mara was walking in the snow._

_'''Mother never acted so weird.Why did she forgive dad so easily?I do not like it.This isn't my mother!It's a witch that took the appearance of my mother.And I think I've seen her before,this witch...But where?Where...?'''she asked herself._

_Suddenly, her eyes opened in terror,as she realised who it was._

_'''Yes...It's the exact same voice...Exact voice...So she isn't dead.You're still alive,aren't you.Maya?'''she thought._

_It was then that Robin or Maya looked at Mara,with cold amethyst eyes._

_'''Nice to see you again Mara.I must get rid of her soon.She's dangerous.I won't let Amon get away this time.Don't think of it,Marayana.'''she eyed Mara.As Mara looked at her,she felt something sharp go through her heart._

_'''Ugh...I don't like this.I'd better start to work.I must make sure nobody knows.I can't work at Stn,neither at home...But where?Yes...At Toko's.First,I must hack Michael's computer without him knowing it's me I hacked.Great job Mara!'''she thought,and went upstairs.She grabbed her coat,and her bag,and wanted to go._

_"Where to Mara?"Amon asked._

_"A friend's.Oh dad,you might as well keep your promise for once.See you later!"she said,and exited._

_Robin frowned._

_'''I don't like her.She must die.For now,everything is going great.Not even the famous Karasuma didn't see my true identity,except that rascal.She truly is stronger than I imagined.I must kill her,but before that I must make sure she won't find out where I keep her precious mother.'''Maya thought._

_"Robin,are you Ok?"he asked._

_"Huh?Yes.A little tired."she said._

_Amon eyed her,feeling not quite at ease._

_Mara reached Toko's house._

_"Coming!"she said,and opened the door._

_"May I come in?"Mara asked._

**Hehehe!Again I leave you in suspense and let you figure out what will **

**happen at Toko's.Well,review th cahppie and tell me your opinion!**

**C'ya laterz!**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'n'evil.:)))**

**Evilness rulez!**


	11. Chapter11 Investigating and shopping

**Hey!Whuzzup everybody?Did ya miss moi?**

**I missed ya all!Thankx 4 yer lovely reviews and everything.**

**Anywee..this is chapter 11 of the story ,and once again I **

**ask you ta review it..**

**And I do NOT OWN IT.Never will.:((**

**C'ya laterz!**

**Read'n'review.Review'n'read.**

**Chapter11.Investigating and shopping.**

_"Oh Mara..Um...Hello.What a surprise."Toko smiled._

_"Hello Toko."Mara greeted._

_"Why come in.Please."Toko told her to come in._

_"Thanks."Mara said,and stepped inside.She took a better look of the surrounding.She liked it.She saw that there was no Christmas tree._

_"Um..Isn't there a Christmas tree?"Mara inquired._

_"No.I don't have any children unfortunately,so I don't put trees."she said._

_"But still,it's Christmas.I have an idea.After I finish my investigation we'll go shopping for a tree.Ok?"Mara smiled._

_Now Toko was confused._

_"What investigation?"Toko asked Mara._

_"Robin came back,but it's not her.I don't think it's my mother.She forgave father too easily,and acts weird,which I don't like.I hope you don't mind if I work here?"she demanded._

_"Oh no.Not at all.I'm busy with work anyway.Suit yourself."Toko said,taking her coat._

_"I'm not bothering you?"Mara asked._

_"No.Not at all."she smiled._

_"Sure?I don't wanna intrude your privacy."she blushed._

_"It's alright Mara.You keep me company from not getting bored."she reassured her._

_"Thanks.Do you mind?"she said,and got a chair,and stood on it.She undid all the cameras that were able to let Stn see her actions,and blocked them._

_Toko smiled._

**Meanwhile at work.**

_"Huh?What the fuck?"Michael said,trying to place back the cameras,but failed._

_"What's wrong?"Amon asked._

_"Someone blocked all the cameras.I think somebody is trying to challenge me.I'm trying to put them back on."he said._

_"Do your best."Amon said._

_Meanwhile,Mara blocked all teh cameras,and made sure they weren't accsesible,then started working.She was typing at super speed,way too fast for Michael to catch up.She left him a message._

**Stn-j**

_"Huh?"he said,clicking on it._

_**Enjoy sweetheart.**_

_"What the?"he said,and started typing faster,but not fast enough._

**Mara**

_Toko brought her an orange juice._

_"There you go.Thought you might be thirsty."she smiled._

_"Thanks."Mara said,typing more.Toko looked._

_"Isn't that Maya?"she asked._

_"Yes.Apparently,she isn't dead,and is using my mother's form to fool everyone around,but not me.I just want to know where she keeps mother."Mara said,typing,and a few bubbles and pictures came upon the screen._

_Mara read about them.She re-looked at the main cases concerning Maya._

_"Well,I'll leave you.Drink your juice."she said,getting up,and looked at Mara._

_'''This girl is so much like Amon.Even her working way.'''Toko thought,going back to work._

_Mara read the cases._

_"She uses the victim's life energy,and then with this accumulated enegy,she transforms herself into the victim,and makes others believe that she is the true victim.Wicked."Mara thought,drinking some juice.Without thinking,she made two ice cubes in the juice._

**Stn-j**

_"So any news Michael?Problems with the little hacker?"Amon asked._

_"Sort of.That person retrieved old information from a closed case,and made sure not to give a clue who it was.Just this message."he said,and opened it for Amon to read._

_**Enjoy sweetheart.**_

_"Weird.What case did it retrieve?"Amon asked._

_"Maya's case."he said._

_"But Maya's been dead-or is she?"he said slowly._

_"What?Didn't hear."he added._

_"Never mind.Keep working."Amon said,going to work._

_Robin examined all this._

_'''You're getting on my nerves Mara.It's time I put an end to your exixtence.'''she thought._

**Mara.**

_"She also uses the victim's teqniques,and attacks,using it against others.She often creates illusions,and makes you confused between dreams and reality."she stopped._

_"Dreams and reality...Of course!Now I got it.It's been her all along.I must do something now,or it's too late for my mother."Mara said,getting up.She looked at Toko._

_"Toko,I'm done.Let's go shopping."she said,getting ready._

_"Ok.One minute."she said,and got ready.Before they left,Toko took th glass to the kitchen,but it had ice._

_'''Weird...I never placed ice in it.'''she thought,then looked at Mara._

_"Come on!"she yelled._

_"Ok."she put the cup in the sink,and smiled._

_"Come on."she said,taking her coat,and they exited._

_As they wer walking,Mara felt guilty of using Toko as a shield.No,she will protect her at all costs._

_**Meanwhile,at Stn-j.**_

_Robin didn't like the situation._

_'''You're playing tough,aren't you,little Mara?Good.I'll show you.'''Robin thought,and grabbed her jacket,going towards the elevator._

_"Robin,where are you going?"Amon asked._

_"For...A walk.See you."she said,and kissed his lips,then left._

_'''No.I have no reason to think she ain't Robin.She is Robin.'''he thought._

_Robin walked towards where Mara was.Mara got close enough._

_"Mara,where are we going?"Toko asked,out of breath._

_Mara stopped suddenly,as she saw Robin,or Maya.Toko was surprised._

_"Robin!"she yelled._

_"Stop Toko!She ain't Robin.She's Maya!"Mara yelled,stopping Toko from going further._

_"Hmph.Good job Mara.Your reputation as a witch is good.Very good indeed.But not enough to kill me and save your mother."Maya grinned._

_"We'll see to that!First tell me how you survived.We injured your body."Mara yelled._

_"Silly girl.I just moved my soul to another body,which was good enough for me.I like it,and I don't plan to leave it."she mocked Mara._

_"You won't hurt my father nor my mother!"she yelled._

_"That's what you think.You are damaging my plans,so I will take you out of the picture forever.But first,I'll let you see your pathetic mother.Hmph.To say she was the Eve of all witches."Maya said,mockingly._

_"Shut up!"Mara yelled._

_"See for yourself."she said,and Mara saw her mother,tied up in a dark place.She was weak,and tired.She looked awful._

_"Mother!Mother!Don't let her control you"she yelled._

_"She won't hear you.Now,make your prayers Mara."Maya hissed._

_Maya shot fire at Mara.Mara stopped it,turning it to ice._

_"How does it feel to be hunted by those whom you love the most,and by your mother's own attacks?"she smirked._

_"You bitch!I knew you made that dream!You'll pay!"she yelled,and shot icicles at her,but she melted them.Maya aimed at Toko._

_"Well little Mara,you have somebody to protect today,so do not be selfish."Maya shot fire at Toko.Mara yelled in horror._

_"Toko!Watch out!"Mara yelled,and jumped in front of her,and the fire came on her.She yelled in agony,and used ice to put it down.It burnt through her skin and flesh so much._

_"Aaaaaaaagh!"she yelled,falling in front of Toko.Toko came next to Mara._

_"Mara!Oh my God!Mara!Answer me!Mara!"she yelled._

_Maya smiled and dissappeared._

_"I'm Ok Toko.Don't yell!"she said,and closed her eyes,everything turning black._

_Toko grabbed her phone and dialed Amon._

_"Amon...Amon..."Toko trailed._

_"What's wrong Toko?"he asked._

_"Mara...She's ..."she stopped._

**Hehehe!This is da end of da chappie!Moi will let you guess Amon's reaction to that **

**news.But I am generous today,so I will not keep you guessing.I will post chappie 12 right**

**now.Till then,review my chapter!**

**Love ya all!**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'n'evil.**

**Evilness rulez:)))**

**Zanbato.**

**ps.Sorry for the sudden change in handwriting,but I**

**like this type better than the old one.Don't you?**


	12. Chapter12 Explaining the stuation

**Hehehe!This is chappie 12!Be happy!**

**I know that it is too soon but well..Moi **

**is generous today,and I will not keep ya guessing 4 once.**

**Anywee...I do not own it,and never will.**

**Whatever.Just read.**

**Chapter12.Explainnig the situation**

_"Amon...Amon ..."Toko trailed._

_"What's wrong Toko?"he asked._

_"Mara...She's..."she stopped,taking a few deep breaths._

_"What's wrong with Mara?"he yelled._

_""She got hurt...By...Someone's craft.She's burnt Amon!Come quick!"she yelled._

_Amon closed the phone and went outside like a hurricane.He reached Toko,and held Mara in his arms.She whimpered and tossed from pain._

_"Aagh...Ugh.."she cried._

_"Hold still.I'll take you to a hospital."he said,and they got in the car._

**Hospital.**

_Amon paced back and forth nervously._

_"Amon,calm down.She'll make it.She's tough."Toko said._

_"How do you want me to calm down,when my daughter is dying?Where's Robin?"he asked._

_"She-"she stopped as the doctor came out._

_"How is he dr.?"he asked._

_"She's Ok.Just slight bruises and burns.She's alright,and out of any danger."he replied._

_"Can I see her?"Amon asked._

_"Yes."he added. _

_Amon nodded and entered the room.Mara was sitting thoughtfully on the bed,with plasters all over her face._

_"What the hell did you think you were doing?Those burns could've killed you!Are you crazy?"he yelled._

_"I know dad.I'm sorry."she said._

_"Sorry isn't enough.Do you have the slightest idea what my reaction was when I heard Toko crying over the phone to me,that you are hurt?"he yelled._

_"Dad!Clam down!I'm alive,aren't I?Plus,I said I'm sorry.It won't happen again."she said._

_"For your sake,I hope it won't."he said,turning his back to her._

_She just sat there staring at him with her jade eyes._

_He looked her in the eye.Gods,he can't even get angry on this girl.He turned around and hugged her._

_"God..I'm sorry Mara.I just got carried away.I would never be angry at you.It's just that. you are my only daughter,and I love you so much..and I do not want to lose you.Please forgive me .Mara,Promise me you won't do this to me again."he said._

_"It's Ok dad."she said,hugging him,with her tiny hands._

_"Promise Mara."he said,looking deep into her jade eyes._

_"I promise daddy.I love you."she hugged him again._

_"Me too kiddo.Me too."he said,taking her in his arms._

_"I can walk dad,I'm not a 5 year old."she said._

_"Well,sometimes you act just like one."he joked._

_"Hey!"she said._

_"Ok.There you go."he said,and placed her down._

_"Dad,I have something to tell you.It's important."she said_

_"Ok.Go on."he said._

_"Not here.Let's go back to Stn.They all must know."Mara said,determined._

_"Sure."he said,and they got out.Toko smiled at Mara._

_"Thanks Toko."she winked._

_"No prob."she winked back.Amon looked at the two confused._

**15 minutes later**

_"Mara!Thank God you're alright."Dojima said._

_"It's nothing."she said,sitting on a desk.All looked at her._

_"I must tell you something."she said._

_"What is it?"Karasuma asked._

_"Robin isn't Robin."she said._

_"What do you mean?"Sakaki asked._

_"I mean that Robin is actually Maya,the witch we thought dead.She's transformed to mother,and fooled everyone."Mara said._

_"That's not true."Karasuma said._

_"Then how do you explain her sudden departure?She was found out.How come you never saw her Karasuma?"Mara demamnded._

_"I don't know.I was...I really don't know."she replied._

_"No problem.I took the permission to investigate the matter deeper,and I found out that she's the reason for mother's sudden disparition.I found other juicy facts about her too."she stated,looking at everyone in turn._

_Amon looked at her amazed.This girl was the only one to see the true face of Robin.And he was blind._

_"So it was you!The hacker!"Michael yelled._

_"Yup!That was me.Sorry to type that fast."she smiled._

_"You little..."he stopped._

_"Check these out."she said,and from a flash,she showed pictures of the old case about Maya.All looked amazed at her._

_"Wow.How'd you do that?"Michael asked._

_"I'll tell you later if you let me sit in your place for a few minutes."she said._

_"Never!My precious computer!"he yelled._

_Mara sighed,and got down of the desk.She looked him in the face,and showed him a card._

_"See This?You'll get free access to hack anything you like, for free,if you let me there.Some big companies too."she grinned._

_He tried to catch it,but she hid it._

_"Na ah.First you place."Mara grinned._

_He looked at her,and sighed._

_"Fine.Here you go."he said,getting up._

_Amon looked at her.She was amazing.She really does know how to blackmail people,he thought._

_Well,he was watching as she was taking over his life,but now work as well.She solved,he did the hunting._

_"Ok.Here you go."she said,and typed so fast that nobody noticed._

_Whithin seconds,things pooped on the screen.Bodies of victims._

_"As you see,none of the victims suffered from serious injuries,because there are no major scratches on their bodies.But they look weak,and tired.That is because she absorbs the victim's life energy,and with this accumulated energy she transforms herself into the victim,making others believe she is that person.Wicked indeed."Mara said,looking at them_

_All were awe struck,especially Dojima._

_"Close your mouth Dojima.A fly might enter."Mara said._

_Amon gave her an ugly look._

_"No offense meant."she rplied._

_"But...But if she wasn't Robin,then how come we believed it's her?Dojima asked._

_"Here.Check this.She uses hypnosis to hypnotise people,and creates and illusion that will make you confused between dreams and reality.It was she who made me that dream I told you about.Thanks to Toko,I defrintiated between reality and dreams."Mara said._

_"Hypnosis,huh?Maybe that's why I couldn't sense anything."Karasuma said._

_"Maybe.There's still one fact you must take into consideration."she added._

_"What is it?"Dojima asked._

_"She uses the same tecqniques as her victims,and uses them against others.Since she had mother's appearance,I got burnt."she added._

_"God...I thought her dead.After all,we injured her body."Sakaki said._

_"True.We did.But she placed her soul in mother's body,ans she likes it.Mother is locked somewhere in a dark place.She is so weak and...lost a lot of weight.I have to save her!"she cried._

_Karasuma placed her hand on her shoulder._

_Mara shuddered._

_"We'll find her.Don't worry."she smiled_

_Mara mumbled a thanks,and walked to the opposite direction.Michael grabbed her hand._

_"You owe me something."he said._

_She said a hmph,and threw him the card._

_"Oh,and sorry for earlier.The hacking."she smiled,a fake smile._

_"It's Ok."he said._

_She smiled,and went toward the elevator.Amon followed her._

_"See you later everyone."he said,and exited after Mara._

_Mara was silent._

_"That was a great job Mara."he said._

_"I know."she replied._

_"I'm proud of you."he said,smiling._

_She smiled,and got inside the car._

**That was it.Well..I have nuthin much ta say..except that my hand really..BADLY ,TERRIBLY. HURTS...**

**So,sorry ta decieve ya,but no more chappies for today.Read these two and review..You know da rulez.**

**C'y laterz alligatorz!**

**Zanbato.**


	13. Chapter13 Searching for Robin

**Hey peolpe!Sorry that I took some time to write this chapter but...**

**I've been kinda busy and moody..but here I am back in action!**

**This is chappie 13.Read'n'review.Review'n'read.**

**I do not own the story and none of its characters except the **

**invented ones which are Mara and Maya for now...**

**Anywee,enjoy..**

**Chapter13.Searching for Robin.**

_The Stn team were working hard to find Robin,and her whereabouts.There was no sign of Maya either.As if they vanished.Mara secretly placed some decorations for Christmas in the apartment,that annoyed Amon,but he had no choice.He saw that Mara was sad most of the time,and locked herself from the world.She didn't tell anybody anything,and he thought that he must make her the pleasure of buying a Christmas tree.At least,this he could do to cheer her up,after all she did to him.She took care of him,helped with the hunts,cleaned the house,made food,went shopping,and solved most of the hard mysteries._

_"Mara,are you Ok?"he asked._

_No answer came.Her eyes were blank,and she looked at no one in particular.Her two pony tails were moving to and front,with the winds' direction._

_"Mara."he said._

_No answer.He raised his voice._

_"Mara!"he yelled._

_"Huh!Oh,hi dad."she smiled._

_"Are you Ok?"he asked._

_"yeah,I'm fine."she said,trying to hide the picture she was looking at,but Amon saw it.He looked at it.It was a picture of Robin and her.Mara was about 5 years maybe._

_"Yeah,that's me."she replied._

_He looked at her,all smiling and happy.But now,all cold as ice._

_"Mara..uh...Do you want to talk?"he asked._

_"It's alright.I'm Ok."she replied._

_"Oh.I thought that maybe talking will do you good."he said._

_"Thanks dad."she said,and leaned on his chest.He placed an arm around her,and pulled her closer._

_"I miss her."she sighed heavily._

_"Me too."he said,and a silent tear fell down his cheek._

_"It's Ok dad.I forgive you."she said,loking in his eyes._

_He smiled.Indeed,he regreted the past.If he just accepted this child,he'd have Robin with them right now,and not as a witch's prisoner._

_"I promise I'll get her back before Christmas."he said._

_"Don't promise things you can't accomplish."she said._

_Amon grinned._

_"This time,I'm sure."he said,and hugged her more for warmth._

_The real Robin slowly opened her eyes.She looked around her,trying to see where she was but to no avail.She felt so weak.She was ashamed that Maya took possesion of her body so easily.She was tired.She wanted Amon,and she swore that she'd kill her if she dared to touch Amon or Mara.She came back to reality when the door opened,and Maya,in her true for,entered.She crouched before her._

_"You know,that annoying daughter of yours is kind of strong for her age.I made sure she won't bother my plans again."Maya smirked._

_"What have you done to her!"Robin tried to yell,but came out barely as a whisper._

_"Me?Oh,I just msde sure she got 1st degree burns,and landed her in a hospital."Maya grinned._

_"You bitch!I'll kill you if you ever touch Amon or Mara.!"she yelled._

_"Really?Don't make me laugh.You're alreday powerless,and you need time to regain all of your power back.Plus,for your information,Amon and I had sex,and it felt great.As far as I know,he believes I'm Robin."she smirked._

_"You whore!If I ever get free,I'll make you pay!Mara doesn't die so easily,and if you anger her,she can be really angry.Probably she figured you out by now."Robin spat,in disgust._

_"Really?That's nice to know. By the time you exit from here,Amon won't even know you had...Or better,were pregnant with his second child,because I'll make sure he won't survive."she grinned,and punched her hard in the stomach,leaving her unconscious._

_'''A...mon.'''Robin whispered,and everything went black._

_Amon dropped the papers on the floor.He felt something cold in his heart.Something being ripped away from him._

_"Dad,are you-"but Mara stopped,as she fell on her knees,and pressed her hand against her ears.It was a very annoying sound playing._

_"Ugh...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhh!"she yelled in agony.Amon tried to reason her,but it was too late._

_"Mara..What's wrong?Mara!"he yelled._

_"Ugh..Noooooooooooo!Ahhhhhhh!"she winced in pain._

_"Mara!What's wrong?Mara!"he yelled._

_The noise stopped,and Mara looked terrorised and sweating at the floor._

_"Mara...What's-"Amon stopped as he saw her terrorised look._

_"She's...Here."she said,and then the elevator doors burst open._

**There ya go!I'm leavin' ya in suspense again.**

**Please review,and tell moi your opinions.I will let you guess**

**what happens next,and who you think came to Stn,if you didn't guess already.**

**C'ya later alligatorz!**

**Zanbato.**


	14. Chapter14 StnJ attacked

**Hehehe!This is chappie 14...and there will be only 4 ta go!**

**Prepare yourself for the end..and I advice ya ta prepare some **

**boxes o' tissues for chappie 16...and 17.I know..I cried too when I re-read them..**

**Anywee enjoy readin' it and u know da rulez..**

**Review'n'read..Read'n'review.**

**Sigh...how many times do I have to repeat myself?I DO NOT OWN IT!**

**NEVER WILL..**

**Here goes..**

**Chapter14.Stn-J attacked!**

_Robin managed to find her cell phone,and concentrated hard to burn through the ropes.Finally succeeded,she grabbed the cell phone,and wrote Amon a message._

_**Amon...I am trapped in an old warehouse by the exit of Tokyo.It has 2 oak trees in front of it.Please come..Maya's taking over your life by trying to be me.I love you and take care.**_

_**Ps.I'm waiting for you.**_

_She typed,and pressed send.Within minutes the message was sent.She sighed,placed it in her dress,and rested on the wall._

_Mara slowly looked up,and saw Maya standing there,with an evil grin on her face._

_"Hello Mara.I see you escaped."Maya grinned._

_"You bitch!Where's Robin!"Amon yelled,getting next to Mara,and taking out his Orbo gun,pointing it at Maya._

_"Hahahahahaha!Don't make me laugh.You can never kill me with such a toy."Maya added._

_Amon scowled._

_"We'll see about that."he answered._

_Slowly Mara got up,and placed a hand before her father._

_"Dad,leave it to me."Mara said._

_"Mara..You are weak."he said._

_"No!I'll be fine.Leave it to me.We have something to fix,right Maya?"Mara grinned._

_Maya stared at her in disgust._

_"I hope you remember this."Mara said,and lowered down her collar,and a scar was spread over her left shoulder.It was bright red._

_Amon gasped._

_"Oh,the little first degree burn.Of course.So,did you like my attack?"Maya mocked._

_Mara was silent._

_"Bitch!"Amon yelled,pulling the trigger.A bullet hit her arm._

_Maya hmphed.and it fell from her body on the floor._

_Mara looked at her,and she shot icicles at her,but Maya stopped them,and melted them._

_"You deceive me.That's all you've got?"Maya asked._

_It was then that Sakaki shot 3 bullets at her,but she stopped them,and re-directed them on Sakaki.Dojima jumped in front of him,and got hit by one of them._

_"Dojima!"Sakaki yelled,and held her._

_Mara looked in shock at Maya,and a blue light started to slowly glow around her._

_"You..You filthy...Disgusting bitch.You disgust me.You don't even deserve to live!"Mara hissed,as the light became darker.Amon was watching surprised,and so were the rest._

_"Hmph.Don't make me laugh."Maya,from a flash of light sent Mara chrashing against the window,and she fell out in the sky._

_"That was too easy."Maya said._

_Mara was falling down...down.._

_"Mara,honey,use your force.Your hidden force."Robin said._

_"Mother."she said._

_"Use it."Robin said._

_"I can't.I'll destroy everything.It's against the Craft."Mara said._

_"Not in such cases.I'll help you.Use it,and save yourself.Save Amon."Robin said,and Mara's eyes popped open.She stopped herself from falling,and returned back._

_"You?Maya hissed._

_"Surprised, huh?Well,I'll tell you what.I came to send you back to where you came from."Mara said,eyeing her with green eyes._

_"And where's that?Maya asked._

_"Hell."Mara replied._

_She looked at her for a minute,then burst with laughter._

_"Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!You are so funny,Mara."she laughed._

_"Be it so."Mara said,and spread out her hands.Slowly,the whole place was filled with snowy and icy winds,and the temperature was below 0._

_"Mara...Are you tryin' to freeze us to death?"Sakaki yelled._

_"Shut up!"Mara yelled._

_"Where's Robin when you need her?"Sakaki asked Michael,who nodded._

_Amon just stared.The girl was stronger that she seemed,and she hid her power well.Very well._

_The winds grew sharper,and Mara's hands were blue._

_"Prepare to die!"Mara hissed,in a voice not her own._

_"You fool.You think it's enough to kill me?Maya smirked._

_"Suit yourself."Mara said,and icicles and snowflakes were encircling Maya._

_"What the-"she started,but soon,Mara's arms were in front of her,and a blue energy attack was seen from her hands._

_"Move and you're dead.I can increase the tensity of this wind and make it a blizzard.I can still lower the temperature even."Mara replied,smirking._

_"Really?Don't make me laugh."Maya replied._

_"Fine.Hah!"she said,and the blue ball escaped her hands,and went towards Maya at high speed,and it hit her flat on the stomach._

_She fell on her knees,blood coming out of her mouth._

_"Cough...Agh...Gulp..Ah...You little pest...Argh...I'll be back."Maya said._

_And with that said,she disappeared,and everything turned back to normal._

_Mara collapsed on the floor an everything turned black.Amon ran to her,and took her in his arms._

_"Mara."he said._

_Slowly she opened her eyes._

_"D..a..d.."she said._

_"It's alright.Try to rest.We must-"he stopped,as his mobile started beeping.He grabbed it,and looked at the screen to see who it was.When he saw the number,his eyes widened in surprise._

_"It's...Impossible."he said._

**Hehehe!There ya go!I am evil and once again I leave ya all**

**in full suspense.Try ta guess who was that sent the message to Amon..**

**although it is obvious since it says who in the beginning of the story.Do not mind.**

**I am starting chappie 15 right now.Till then,you read and review.**

**I love ya all!**

**Zanbato.**


	15. Chapter15 Preparing for battle

**Hehehe..I am very close to end this story,which **

**you all love.Anywee,chappie 16 is coming soon,so I**

**advice you to have some tissues next to you.**

**C'ya all!**

**The problem?I do not own it.I'm, just a fan...**

**Just read.**

**Chapter15.Preparing for battle.**

_"It's...Impossible."Amon said,reading the message again,to make sure it's real.But it is...It's Robin's number...and a message attached._

_**Amon...I am trapped in an old warehouse by the exit of Tokyo.It has 2 oak trees in front of it.Please come..Maya's taking over your life by trying to be me.I love you and take care.**_

_**Ps.I'm waiting for you.**_

_'''Robin..I can't believe it...'''he thought,and got up,holding a sleeping Mara._

_"Guys,all to the meeting room."he told the group._

_They all nodded,and got to the meeting room to prepare a plan._

_Everybody was seated in the meeting room,except Mara who,now woke up,and was leaning on a nearby wall,arms folded across her chest.Amon looked at her.She was silent and just listened._

_"Ok,since she is powerful,we must form our plan well.Amon,do you know where she keeps Robin?"Karasuma asked._

_"Yes.An old warehouse,on the outside of Tokyo."Amon added._

_Mara's eyes shot open._

_"How'd you know that?"she asked._

_"Robin sent me and SOS message,and told me exactly where the place is situated."Amon answered._

_Mara didn't answer._

_"Ok people,back to the beginning.What's our plan?"Michael asked._

_"Well,we'll have to go there.All of us.Karasuma,if you don't mind,can you be able to see through her memories,and manage to make her a dream with her terrorizing memories,just like she did for Mara?"Amon asked._

_"That's a good idea,but what if it doesn't work?"Dojima asked._

_"Then we'll have to use our force."Mara butted in,but not moving from her place._

_"But you force alone,no matter how much it developed won't be enough.She's strong.And I remind you that Robin is her hostage."Sakaki said._

_Mara grinned._

_"Hmph.Who ever said we have my force only?"she smirked._

_"Then...What else?You have ice,and-"Michael stopped,as realisation struck him.The others looked at him confused,and then all turned to look at Amon,except Mara,who was grinning._

_Amon looked nervous at all of their faces._

_"What?"he asked,annoyed._

_"Amon?But how?Is it possible that-"Dojima stopped,as Mara took over her line._

_"Yes.We have father's power too."Mara added,looking at the confused faces.Amon looked confused too,and looked at her._

_"Yes.Father's powers awakened,and since long time ago.Since before he hunted me,but he never told anyone,and he hid them well."Mara informed the rest._

_"You...You must be kidding."Sakaki said._

_"No.I'm not.Ask him if you don't believe me."she replied._

_All turned to face Amon._

_"What she said is true.I have my own powere too."he said._

_"Then...Why...What are they?"Michael asked._

_"He's water.A full elemental."Mara added._

_"Then what about you?Ice?"Dojima sked._

_"I'm considered half elemental,since ice is actually water that has been frozen,so I have half the powers of water,but after it becomes a solid state,and therefore,I'm considered a half elemental,and not a full one,unlike father."Mara smiled at him._

_Amon returned the smile.She was amazing.How could she guess that his powers awoke?He was still surprised by his powers,and her,she guessed immediately.She was indeed stronger than he imagined._

_She was determined,strong willed,and powerful.And when she made usage of her power,she used only small and simple attacks,but now that he thought about it,the attacks held a high amount of power,even though they were simple,basic attacks,and not powerul,and energy consuming ones.She was truly something.He never met such a girl in his whole life.And he was proud to be her father,as he was proud that she was his daughter.Actually,the daughter of the two most powrful witches of the country.She was Robin's and his daughter,Mara._

_"Mara's right.I'll use my new powers too."he said,and came closer to her,grabbing her by the shoulder,and tightening his grip.Mara looked at him,and he smiled._

_"We'll succeed.Don't worry."he reassured her._

_Mara smiled,and jumped to hug him._

_"Dad.."she cried._

_All the members wre smiling,just by looking at the father and the daughter,soon to be reunited with the mother._

_Meanwhile,Maya watched all this._

_"Hmph.So pathetic.They think they can win."Maya grinned._

_"They'll save me!They'll win!Bitch!"Robin yelled._

_"Really?Aren't you a little too optimistic Robin chan?"Maya smirked._

_Robin glared at her._

_"Hmph.In fact,I don't care.Let them come.I'm waiting for them.Let the battle begin."she smirked._

**There ya go!Nowz moi is gonna have a break,cuz me hand really hurts,OK?**

**Till next time,prepare a huge tissue box,for chappies 16&17 that are coming.Ok?**

**C'ya laterz alligatorz!**

**Zanbato.**


	16. Chapter16 Goodbye Father!

**Hey people!Thank u all for your lovely reviews..**

**And I am sorry for da mistakes..but,they are so small..**

**I hope ya ain't gonna stop reading da story just for that..**

**U see,when I type.I do not pay attention to the mistakes,and like thisI think**

**that I have everything correct..and I leave them like that..but I'll try to remember ,OK?**

**Here is cahppie 16,and it is a long one.Have u prepared tissue boxes everyone?**

**Ok..two more chappies ta go..and da next one requires tissues too..soo..**

**Enjoy,...Read'n'review.Review'n'read.**

**Zanbato.**

**Anybody likes the Rasmus?**

**Oh..Forgot..I do not own Witch Hunter Robin,nor its characters..except Maya and Mara..**

**Chapter16.Goodbye Father!**

_All the members of the Stn were preparing for the final battle,and were enjoying themselves at their maximum before the battle.Some knew that this would be their end,and so,they were trying to enjoy a few more hours on this world,before they would die.As for Mara,she was more scared than usual,although she didn't show it.Amon felt this,and tried his best to reassure her,and tell her that everything will be fine.But she knew that everything will not be fine._

_"Mara,do you want to go to the park?"Amon asked._

_Mara nodded,and grabbed her scooter._

_As he was driving towards the park,he tried to start a conversation that will make her forget about the upcoming battle._

_"So Mara,how's school?"he asked._

_"Why'd you ask?"she eyed him._

_'''What's wrong with him,asking about school all of a sudden?'''she thought._

_"Fine,why?"she asked,suspiciously._

_"Oh,nothing.Just asking.So,how's the guy?"he asked,with a slight grin._

_Mara's eyes widened for a second.He can't possibly know about Jin._

_"What guy?"she demanded._

_"The one you were talking to the other day.You know,brown hair,grey eyes.You had a fever that day."he added,waiting to see her reaction.She remained as calm as possible._

_"Oh.That guy.He's Ok.And for your knowledge,his name is Jin,and he's my best friend.He's just like me."she said._

_"I see.A Craft User.So,are you sure he's just your best friend?"he inquired with a slight smile._

_Mara blushed.How could he think that?But she couldn't deny it.She loved him,but she never knew whether he loved her as she loved him._

_"He's just a friend.Nothing more."she replied._

_"Come on.Cheer up.I don't mind if you love him.All I want is for you to be careful.There are many people in this world that take advantage of your kindness,so be careful."he said,warmly._

_"I already know that.Oh,and can you stop playing the over protective father?Cuz it doesn't suit you."she said._

_He laughed._

_"Hahaha.Really?Crap.I thought you'd never find me out.Too late for that."he grinned._

_Mara couldn't help but laugh._

_"Thanks dad.You're tha best.I love you."she said._

_"Me too kiddo.Me too."he said._

_Robin was still Maya's prisoner.She had no way of escaping,as Maya was lingering above her 24/7._

_"My dear Robin,I advice you not to even try to escape,because it won't be you who suffers,but it'll be your sweet daughter and lover.I never expected you to go and have an illegitimate child.A bastard."Maya mocked._

_"Shut up!I warn you that if you insult Mara,you'll regret it."Robin snapped._

_"Really?And what'll you do?Burn me alive?Don't make me laugh.You don't even have the force to escape,but how about killing me?Hahaha!"she laughed,bitterly._

_Robin concentrated on her,and finally was able to shoot some flames at Maya,burning her arm._

_"Aaaagh!You...!"she yelled in fury._

_"You were saying?"Robin glared._

_"Fine.If that's what you want,then I'll serve you.I hope you enjoy the show."Maya yelled,and exited._

_'''Gods...Help me...Amon...Mara.'''Robin thought._

**Meanwhile,at the park.**

_Amon felt again that weird sensation he felt earlier.As if something was being ripped away from his heart._

_'''What the heck does this mean?Robin...Hang on..'''he thought._

_Mara noticed Amon's sudden change,and also saw that his face expression changed into a worried one._

_'''Is it possible that he can feel mother's suffrances and calls?If it's true,then that means that...But why now?Why would such a bond form now,at the very end.It's weird.'''she thought,and felt a presence in front of her.She slowly looked to that direction,and saw a huge energy ball coming her way._

_"Huh?"she said surprised._

_"Mara!Out of the way!"Amon jumped over her,and pushed her aside.She fell roling on the ground._

_"Daaad!"she yelled in tears._

_"Don't worry."he said,and extended his right arm in front of the energy ball that was coming at ultra speed._

_Mara was shocked as the ball exploded over Amon._

_"DAAAAD!NOOO!"she cried._

_The smoke spread,and soon,she could see a dim shilloutte standing there.She adjusted her blurry sight better,and noiced that this shillouette was awfully familiar,and it was coming towards her.She got up,and slowly,her eyes lit up._

_"Dad?Daddy!"she yelled,and jumped into his arms,hugging him tight._

_"There,there Mara.Stop crying.Only weak kids cry.And you aren't weak."he smiled._

_"But...I was so...hic...scared...hic...I thought I'd never...hic...sniff...see you again...and...hic...I...sniff...finally...hic...found you...after 14 years of living...sniff...hic...away from you...I don't...want to lose...you...too...hic."she cried._

_He kneeled down,rubbing away her tears._

_"Mara you silly little child.You won't lose me.Whoever said that is a jerk."he chuckled._

_"Da...dd...y.."she said,hugging him tightly.More tightly than before.He patted her back._

_"Come on kiddo.Stop crying.What would your mother say?Do you want people to laugh at you?There,there."he carresed her charcoal hair._

_Through blurry emerald eyes,she looked at him._

_"Daddy...I love you.Promise me that you won't leave me or mommy,after we find her...and ..and that we'll be a true family."she requested._

_"I promise.Here,pinky promise."he said,and extended out his pinky finger.She looked at it,then at him smiling,and grabbed his pinky finger with her small one._

_"Pinky promise."she nodded,rubbing away some tears._

_"Now there's a good girl."he said._

_"Dad,will you keep your promise?"she asked._

_"What promise?"he asked confused._

_"That we'll spend Christmas with Toko.Tomorrow is Christmas Eve."she said._

_"Oh, that.Of course I will.Did I ever promise you something that I never did."he added._

_"No."she said._

_"Ok.Now let's go."he said,and got up.As he got up,Mara felt again that presence,and saw another energy ball coming,more bigger than before._

_Mara got in front of Amon,and created an invisible ice shield,that dissipated the attack when it hit it._

_"Grrrr.Why don't you come out Maya?Or are you scared of a 13 year old?"Mara mocked her._

_"Why you insolent little brat!I'm not scared of you.It's just that I have a surprise for you."she said._

_"Then come and show me."Mara added._

_Maya then appeared from behind a tree,but in Robin's appearance._

_"Robin!"Amon said,and wanted to go to her,but Mara stopped him.._

_"Stop.She's Maya,dad.Why don't you show us your true face?"Mara inquiered._

_"Mwahahahahahaha!You really are a clever girl."Maya grinned,and took her real form.Her hair was short and black,and had penetrating,icy,amethyst eyes.Her lips were of a deep crimson,colour of blood,and she wore a red scarf on her neck,and a black leather jacket,with black boots,and brown pants.She was smiling stupidly._

_"So,that's the true Maya."Amon said._

_Mara was silent.So was Maya.Both were staring at each other,with deadly glares._

_Mara noticed movement behind the trees._

_"Why don't you tell your helpers to come out of the shadows?"Mara asked._

_"You little rascal!You'll regret ever sttting foot between my paws."Maya hissed,and clapped her hands.Her helpers came out.They were about 20._

_"Well,little Mara,today you have audience.Bring her over!"Maya yelled,and one of the men threw a woman to Maya.Her hair was messy,and falling all over her face,and was wearng a black pilgrims dress,that once had been long.Amon and Mara stared amazed.When the woman looked up,Amon was shocked.Clear,emerald eyes met his grey,lifeless eyes.Robin._

_"Robin!Robin!"he yelled,and wanted to go to her,when Maya spoke._

_"Nah ah.If I was you,I wouldn't do that.Look at her right side."Maya said._

_Amon looked,and saw a man holding a sharp knife at Robin._

_"Yes.One small move from either of you,and your precious Robin would be dead.The kife isn't just any knife.It's a special knife,that will suck out all her life energy once it's plunged in,and she'll die slowly,in torturing pain and agony.Hahahahaha!"she laughed maniacally._

_Mara was disgusted._

_"You make me sick.You bitch!"Mara said,placing her right foot in front of her._

_"Tsk,tsk,Mara.Do you want to see her dead?After 10 years of being separated from her?"Maya mocked._

_Amon clenched his fists.He sent an urgent message to Karasuma through his mind._

_Karasuma..Karasuma,can you hear me?Come quickly,and bring all the help you can.We're at Jynjuku park.Maya has Robin here!Quick._

_Karasuma heard Amon and answerd him back._

_Ok,I'm on my wasy.Hang on._

_That was it.None moved._

_"So,what're you gonna do?I think some entertainment wouldn't bother.Go guys.Kill them."Maya said._

_All the men hurried towards Mara and Amon,who were ready for battle._

_"Haah!"Mara yelled,and backflipped,and in her way,dislocated a man's jaw with her leg.He fell on the floor._

_Amon ducked a punch,and popped a neck,and another corpse fell dead on the ground.Mara was fighting with a tougher one.He blocked all her attacks,so she extended her arm,and created an ice razor that when she hit it at him,the earth was cut in half,and he was cut in half too._

_"Good job."Amon said._

_"Thanks,but leave the remarks for later.Hah!"she tripped another man,hit him behind the neck hardly,and left him K.O._

_Maya was angry._

_"Yah!Hah!"Amon got on his hand,and with his left leg hit a man on his face,breaking his nose.The man lost balance,and fell K.O. on the ground.Mara was fighting with one,so she didn't notice one coming from behind her._

_"Mara!Behind you!"Amon yelled._

_"Huh?"she turned,but the blow never came,as somebody hit him on the head,and he fell on the ground._

_"Michael!"Mara said._

_"Yup,it's me!Thought you'd not see me on.let's teach them a lesson."Michael said._

_Mara nodded,and got up._

_Karasuma hit a man,leaving him unconscious,who was giving problems to Amon._

_"Thanks."he said._

_"You're welcome.You know,I wish you would've fought like this for me,like you are doing for Robin."she said,hurt in her eyes._

_"Karasuma...I never..."he stopped._

_"It's alright.Now isn't the time.We must get Robin away from on."she said,and entered the fighting._

_Dojima and Sakaki were fighting together,so were Mara and Michael,so he paired up with Karasuma.Soon,all her helpers were dead,or well,unconscious._

_"Well Maya,what've you got to say now?No one's here to protect your pretty face."Mara yelled._

_"Hmph.See you later,you brat."Maya said,and disappeared with Robin._

_"Quickly!Follow her!To your cars!"Amon yelled._

_They all went to their cars._

_They drove at ultraspeed._

_"Michael!Track her down!"Amon yelled through the earpiece._

_"I am!She's on the highway to outside Tokyo!"he said._

_"Great.Hold on Mara."he said,as he drove faster._

_Soon,they all reached an abandoned warehouse,like the one in Amon's message._

_"We're here."Mara said,as she looked at the old warehouse.Soon,the others arrived too,and examined the area better._

_"Ok.We're here.Listen,I want you all to know that I'm really greatful that you are here now,with me.You've been a great team.I swear.And it was nice working with you.If we die,I want you to know that I love you all.You've been,and always will be my family."Amon said._

_Dojima was sniffing,and Sakaki was comforting her._

_"Yeah.I'll miss you too Dojima.And Sakaki.You too Michael,although at some time I was jealous of you since Robin was paying more attention to you."he said,grabbing the hacker'sshoulder._

_"Thanks man.You're a great leader.Besides,Robin always preffered you over me.She told me that everyday."Michael said._

_"I'm glad."he said,and turned to Karasuma._

_"I'm sorry.Maybe in another world..we could've been.But you were a great partner.You'll always be."he said._

_"Thanks."she said,and kissed him on the lips._

_He was surprised._

_"I-"he stopped,as she placed two fingers on his lips._

_"Good luck Amon."she said slowly._

_He nodded and turned to Mara._

_"Ready?"he asked._

_She nodded.As they were getting closer to the warehouse,a wind started blowing,and making their way harder to pass to the other side.They protected themselves with their hands.Not later,Maya appeared._

_"Hahahaha!My,I'm impressed to see you've come this far.But don't get any ideas,because if you want to get to the other side,you must pass over me."she mocked._

_"I agree.Let's end it Maya!"Mara yelled,stepping front._

_Maya was surprised._

_"Mmm.You've got guts little one.But you aren't twice my strength."Maya said._

_Mara sneered at her._

_Amon came next to her._

_"Mara,I won't let you fight alone."he said._

_"Dad,please.Trust me."she said._

_"No.I don't want to lose you."Amon added._

_"You won't lose me.Please dad."she insisted._

_Maya looked at Mara._

_"Hmmm.Since you are brave,and made it all the way her,let's try to make a deal.You must fight me alone.And if anyone comes between us,they die.And that includes your father."Maya said._

_Mara clenched her fists tightly,and proudly raised her head._

_"I agree."Mara replied._

_All were shocked,especially Amon._

_"Mara,you can't possibly mean-"he stopped._

_She smiled a sad smile at him,and he knew the answer._

_"That's pure suicide!Sweet Jesus,have you gone crazy"he yelled._

_Mara didn't reply._

_"Mara,there are conditions."Maya said._

_"What're they?"she asked._

_Amon was trying to reason her,but in vain.She wasn't hearing him._

_"If you win,I'll let you take Robin,and go away unharmed,I promise.But if I win-"she stopped a minute._

_"Whar?If you win what?"Mara asked._

_"If I win,you shall take your mother's place,and be my little pet for eternity."Maya grinned._

_All the people present,including Amon were shocked._

_Mara hesitated to answer.She was silent for a minute._

_Soon,she opened her mouth._

_"I..."she trailed._

_"Yes?"Maya addeed._

_"Mara,please."Amon pleaded._

_She closed her eyes,swallowed,and replied._

_"I agree."she ended,determined._

_"No...Mara.."Amon said,in a grief and shock state._

_Mara stepped forward towards Maya,but glanced one last look at her father,and the Stn crew,that have been so nice to her._

_"Sakaki,Dojima,you were great.Please stop fighting with eachother,and get together.You know you really look great together."she smiled._

_"We...We do?"Dojima blushed._

_"Yes.And I hope to see your child when I come back.Thanks for everything,and sorry for the trouble I caused you."she said._

_Sakaki held Dojima from collapsing._

_"Mara..."Sakaki said._

_Mara then turned to Michael._

_"Mikey,you were my best friend.I'll miss blackmailing you.Don't forget me,please.I love you."she smiled,a sad smile._

_"Mara."Michael's eyes were shining with tears._

_She talked to Karasuma next._

_"Karasuma,you too have been great.I'll miss you too.And sorry for causing you trouble.I love you."she said,a silent tear falling down her cheek._

_"Oh Mara.."Karasuma sighed._

_Last,she turned to Amon._

_"Dad,you've been great.The time I spent with you was wonderful,the best of my life.I'll miss you.Please don't forget me.Never,ever."she said,and went on,"I love you.And Karasuma,take care of dad and make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble."she ended._

_"I will.Hic...Don't worry"she rubbed away a tear._

_"Good.Now I'm reassured.He's in good hands.Goodbye everybody."she said,and ran towards Maya.Before she disappeared,she stopped one more time,and looked at a shocked Amon._

_"Goodbye...Father!"she said,and ran into the darkness,as the silent tears fell down her cheeks,and into the chilly winter air._

**Heheheh!Happiness..My hand is gonna break..Now you have one of the longest **

**chapterz I ever wrote,and will write maybe.Enjoy,and tell me how many tissues you used**

**while reading this chappie.Hehehehe!C'ya laterz alligatorz!**

**Zanabto.**

**Review please asap.**


	17. Chapter17 You're my hope

**I am really angry with all of u.What does all this mean?**

**Not a single review?I see,unless there aren't 2 chappies on **

**da net,then u do not review..I am totally deceived with all of u.I thought u liked**

**the story..Anywee,Here are da last 2 chapters.**

**Enjoy,and review if u feel like it.**

**And I do not own Witch Hunter Robin,and none of its characters.**

**Chapter17.You're my hope.**

_After Mara disappeared in the mist,Amon just stood there like a dead stone.All the members were silent.Nobody dared to break the deadly silence._

_"Mara...Why?"Amon said,eyes blank._

_Karasuma came next to him,and helped him stand up.She hugged him reassuringly._

_"It's alright Amon.She'll be fine."Karasuma said._

_"She's gone.Gone.To think I just statrted to get used to her."he said,slowly._

_"What can we do?That's life Amon.And it's never been fair."she answered._

_"First Robin,no Mara.Why is it that all I have precious on thi world must be taken away?"he asked._

_"She'll be go."Karasuma said._

_"No...Leave me alone."Amon said,and shoved her side._

_"Amon..."Karasuma said,hurt by his action._

_"Mara...MAAAAAAAAAAAA!NOOOO!MARAAAAAA!MARAAAA!COOOMEE BACK!MARAA!"Amon yelled.All the members were watching him with tears in their eyes._

_Karasuma dared to approach him.She placed her hand on his back._

_"Calm down Amon.She'll be fine,you'll see.Plus,I bet that Robin and her will be here in no time."she smiled._

_"No...Get away from me!"he pushed her aside,hardly._

_She fell down,and Michael ran to help her._

_"What the fuck is your problem Amon?'he asked._

_"Nobody come next to me.I'm going in there to get Robin and Mara.They're all I've got the most precious on this Earth,and nobody will stop me from getting in."he yelled,creating a watery invisible barrier._

_"Amon..."Karasuma said,coming closer._

_"Stay where you are Miho.If you cross this barrier,you'll be elctrocuted.See?"he said,and dropped a twig on the water,and it urned to ashes._

_"Amon,be reasonable.Mara said that nobody should follow her!"she yelled._

_"Nonsense!She's my daughter,for Christ's sake!I rejected her 14 years ago,and now,after I finally find her,you want me to sit here nicely,doing nothing while she's dying in there to save her mother,and us?No,you're wrong.Dead wrong.Goodbye everybody!"he finished,and ran into the mist where Mara disappeared._

_"Amon..."Karasuma said._

_Mara was now face to face with Maya.The wind was blowing hard.Robin was tied behind Maya,on a barrel,and there was a tissue in her mouth,but her eyes were opned,and she was shocked,and scared at the same time._

_"So Mara,here we are,in the final battle."Maya grinned._

_"Yes."Mara answered._

_"Hahahahaha.I see you agreed to become my pet.That'll be inersting."Maya said._

_"I agreed to kill you,and send you back where you belong,in Hell.I'll never be your pet,bitch."Mara snapped in disgust._

_"Really?We'll see about that."Maya added,angry._

_Mara shot 3 icicles at her,but when they reached Maya,she stopped them,and re-directed them at Mara._

_Mara jumped up,and the icicles flew past her._

_"Hmph.Thought I'd not escape my own attack?"Mara grinned._

_"Sily girl.Hah!"she yelled,and shot fire at her._

_Mara created ice,and melted it._

_"Fool."Mara yelled._

_Maya got so angry,that she shot 3 fiery icicles at Mara._

_Mara tried to block them,but she couldn't.The icicles dug into her right arm,breking it.Blod started trickling down her arm,dropping next to her in a pool of crimson colour._

_"Ugh...Agh..."she said,gaining her balance again._

_Robin looked at her,shocked,scared,and surprised._

_**Mara.Child.Stop fighting.She's too strong.Wait for Amon to come help you.He's on his way**,Robin spoke to Mara with her mind._

_"No!Never!She must pay for doing all this to the people I love!I'll send her back to hell!"Mara yelled._

_"Hmph..You are talking to yourself?You really are crazy."Maya laughed._

_"Shut up!Yah!"Mara charged at Maya,and with her left elbow hit her strongly in her stomach._

_Maya fell kneeling on the floor,blood coming out of her mouth._

_"Cough...Agh...Ugh...Cough...Why you little pest!I should've killed you the minute I first saw you 10 years ago."Maya yelled._

_"You were a fool to think that my craft ws the only wa I can defend myself!I grew up on the streets,and that's how you live on the streets.If you want to eat,you must fight to get your food!"Mara yelled._

_'''Mara...I'm proud of you.Amon...Hurry...Mara's in trouble.'''Robin thought._

_Meanwhile,Amon was running as fast as he could,when he heard Robin's cry of help._

_'''Robin...I'm on my way.Hang on.'''he replied._

_Robin didn't answer._

_Mara was looking at Maya._

_"So,the all high and mighty Maya is defenseless.What's wrong?Get up and fight!"Mara yelled._

_Maya got up,and punched Mara.Mara blocked this attack._

_"Hmph.Is this all you've got?You deceive me."Mara grinned._

_It was then Amon appeared._

_"Mara!Maraaa!"he yelled._

_Mara turned and saw her father._

_"Huh?"she said,and Maya profited of the situation by sending Mara crashing against a tree._

_"Aaagh!Ugh!"Mara yelled,and fell on the floor._

_"Mara!"Amon yelled._

_"Stay where you are dad!Im not done with her,"she yelled._

_"Really?And what are you gonna do?Freeze me to death?Hahahaha!"Maya yelled._

_"You bitch."Mara hissed,and extended her left arm,and an ice razor was formed.All her hand glowed blue._

_Maya looked at her._

_"Check this out!Razor of Death!Hah!"Mara threw it at Maya,but she jumped,as the razor cut her jacket,and her left arm,breaking it,and cutting the tree,then back at Mara._

_"That's the best you can do?"Maya laughed._

_"If I was you,I wouldn't cry victory too fast."Mara added,smirking._

_"What?"Maya said,and looked at her ripped sleeve,and broken arm,scratched by the razor._

_"Grrrrr...Why you ...How dare you ruin my favorite jacket?I'll show you."she hissed,and a bright orange light started glowing around her,and soon her right arm was in front of her,and an energy ball of flames was coming out of it._

_"Let's see you escape this!"Maya yelled,and threw the ball at Mara._

_There was a flash of blue light that came from Mara.It was Amon.He melted her flamey ball._

_"Dad..."Mara said._

_"Are you alright?"he asked._

_"Yeah.Please go!She's stronger than we imagined."Mara said._

_"Don't worry.I'll-"but he stopped as Maya sent him an energy ball that hit his stomach,and he crashed on a tree.His ribs broke._

_"Ugh...Agh...Gwah..."he coughed up blood._

_"Daddy!Daad!"Mara yelled._

_"It's Ok Mara.You kill her.You're my only hope.Make me proud."he said,slowly._

_"Rest father.I shall send her back to hell."Mara said,getting up._

_Amon leaned agains the tree trunk,sighing,and smiling._

_"Good.It's good."he said,closing his eyes._

_**Amon,Amon...Come next to me,my love.**_

_Amon's eyes opened,and spotted Robin._

_"Roin"he murmured._

_**Come next to me so we can give our energy to to me Amon.."Robin ended.**_

_Amon nodded silently,and got up slowly,his hand on his chest,and went silently next to Robin._

_Mara noticed this,and talked to Maya in order to keep her busy._

_"So,are you ready?"Maya asked,mockingly._

_"Yes.Phtew."Mara spat,and saw that Amon was by Robin now,and he raised one thumb up._

_She nodded._

_"Right.Let's end this once and for all Maya."Mara said._

_"With pleasure,Marayana."Mara hissed._

_Both opponents were looking at eachother,studying eachother carefully.It was Maya who attacked first.She charged at Mara,and punched,but Mara blocked it,and tripped her.Maya stumbled,and hit Mara on the head.Mara fell on her knees,and stumbled to the side,when Maya hit.She quickly got up,and jumped in the air,flipping and hitting Maya's pretty face.Blood came running down her forehead._

_"You little-"Maya said,and extended her right arm.Two flames appeared.She threw them at Mara,who stopped them with an ice barrier._

_"Psss."Maya hissed._

_Mara grinned._

_"Fine.If you're gonna act like a child,then I'l serve you."she smirked,and disappeared._

_Mara looked around her._

_"You bitch!Come out and fight like a woman!Coward!"Mara yelled._

_Robin scanned the area,and felt her presence over Mara._

_**Mara,above you sweetie.**_

_"Huh?"Mara said,and loked above her,as a huge orange energy ball appeared,and hit her flat on the stomach,breaking her ribs._

_Maya sat on top of her,holding a knife at her neck,crashing her ribs more._

_"Aaaaagh!Ugh!Aaaagh!Gwah"she screamed._

_"What're you gonna do now,huh,Mara?Oh,poor girl.Does it hurt?I'm sory.Here,feel this."she said,crashing some more of her ribs._

_"Aaaaaaaagh!Aaaaaagh!"Mara yelled in agony._

_"Mara!"Amon yelled,and got up._

_**Don't!Leave her.It's her fight Amon.**_

_"Are you crazy?She has a broken arm,and ribs,and you want me to nicely sit here and watch how she dies?"he yelled._

_**Amon,trust me.You haven't seen Mara's true poweres yet.She's not using them,but half of them.**_

_"How'd you know?"he asked,amazed._

**_I saw them.She was barely 5 at that time,but she managed to control them_**.

_Amon didn't reply.So she had more hidden powers.And he never realised._

_All the time he spent with her,he never felt her true powers,as she kept them well hidden an under control of her.She didn't allow them to take control over her.It was she who ordered them and controlled them,and not the other way round like his mother's case was._

_He sighed and sat back down,watching the combat that would decide their fate._

_"So Mara,do you give up?"Maya grinned,pressing more._

_"Ugh...Aaagh!"she yelled._

_**Mara...Sweetie..Use your power.It's been long hidden.Let it out now.**_

_**I can't.She's too stong mother.She'll survive.**_

_**Mara,what did I teach you?That love is stronger than all the evil in the world,and as long as there is hope,people can win.**_

_**But this is diferent.I can't win.I'm sorry mother.**_

_**Mara,fight.Use your power.As I was my mother's hope,you are my hope.My only hope.You can win, Marayana.**_

_**Mother..I ..I'm not that strong.**_

_**You are.You are.And use your power.I'll give yo my power too,and your father's.Think of your brother.Doesn't he deserve a better future?**_

_It was then that Mara's eyes pooped open._

_"Wha-?"Maya said._

_**I'll win!I promise!**_

_**That's the spirit.Make me proud,my hope.**_

_Mara's body suddenly started to glow a pale blue,and later on bluish-orange._

_Maya got up,scared._

_"What the hell?You think you're scaring me by that?Hmph."she spat._

_Her whole body was glowing stronger and stronger.She extended her left arm,and a blue energy ball appeared.Maya did the same,but an orange one appeared._

_"Prepare to die!You've done enough evils, you bitch.And for that you shall die!Say hello to the devil from my part."Mara yelled,as the blue energy ball went towards Maya.There was a huge flash of light as the two balls crashed against eachother,and..._

**Hehehehe!Da end..Suspense again!Do not worry,I will post da last chappie**

**right now,but till then review,please.Do not let me be angry with all of you.**

**C'ya!The story finally comes ta an end.Mwahahahahaha!**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'n'evil.**

**Evilness rulez:)))**

**Zanbato.**


	18. Chapter18 The end of the nightmare

**Hehehehe!This is finally da last chappie of **

**da story.I hope u all enjoyed reading it,and do not worry,**

**sequel is coming soon.Very soon.Thank u all 4 ur support,advice,**

**and most of all reviews..considering it was my first fanficion.**

**I do not own Witch Hunter Robin,and none of its characters except Mara **

**and Maya who are my own creation.**

**Just read.**

**Hey Dan..whuzzup..And sorry 4 4getting ta write ta ya.Been busy with tests.**

**In fact I always am...hehehe..**

**Chapter18.The end of the nightmare.**

_And both Mara and Maya were equal now._

_"Fool!Hah!"Maya increased the intensity,and so did Mara.First,she decreased the temperature,and made a violent snow blizzard around Maya,then her attack was over Maya's and it was hitting her._

_"What?Noooo!Aaagh!"Maya yelled,as the attack engulfed her._

_Mara was sighing and breathing rapidly,as the snow ceased,and the temperature returned to normal._

_She straightened, and went to see Maya._

_Her body was all covered in blood._

_"Cough...Agh...Gwah...Ugh...Agh..."she coughed blood._

_"See where the hunger for power leads you?It leads you to your own death.You were too possesive,and that is the first step towrds your autodestruction."Mara said._

_"Gwah...I..Hate..hic...Aagh...You."Maya said._

_"So do I.So do I.Don't worry.I'll end your suffrances."Mara replied._

_"Please...Aaagh...Do."Maya begged._

_Mara created a huge icicle,and held it in her left arm,and looked at Maya._

_"I'll see you in Hell.Hah."Mara said,and dug the icicle in her stomach.Maya sprayed blood all around her,including on Mara,and her head fell to the side,as she went to another world._

_The icicle disappeared._

_"It's over.It's...O...V...E...R."Mara said,as she collapsed slowly._

_Amon ran and grabbed her before she fell._

_"Mara..Mara..Answer me."he said._

_"Dad..ddy..Was I tough?Are you proud of..hic..me?"she demanded._

_"Yes.I am Mara.I'm very proud to have you as a daughter."he smiled,tucking away some hair from her forehead."I..I..Love you..daddy.Save..mommy."she said,and lost conscience._

_"Hang on Mara."he said,as he went towards Robin._

_He placed Mara down,and untied Robin._

_"Robin.."he said._

_"Amon...Oh Amon!Thank God!"she cried,and jumped in his arms._

_"Sssh.It's alright.I'm here.Oh Robin,I finally found you,after 14 years of living away from you.I'll never ever let you go!Never!"he said,crushing her body with his strong hug._

_"Amon...I missed you so...I only want to be with you and Mara,and-"she stopped,as she looked at him,hesitating a bit._

_"And who?"he said,helping her stand up._

_"Oh,a little demon that keeps on annoying me.I always have to gain weight."she added._

_He was confused a minute,then surprised,looked at her._

_"Robin,are you saying that-No...It can't be possible."he exclaimed._

_"But it is.I'm pregnant Amon.2 months pregnant."she said,smiling._

_"Oh Robin!Please forgive me.I never intended to do that to you.Never.I was so happy that Mara came here.She helped me a lot through hard times,and I learned to appreciate myself,but forgive me.Robin...Will you marry me?We don't want people to call our children illegitimate,do we?"he asked._

_"Oh Amon..I've waited long enogh to hear those words!Yes!I agree."she said,and jumped in his arms,and kissed him passionately on the lips.God,she even forgot how great it felt to kiss him._

_He broke._

_"Right.Let's go to the others.We'll have plenty of time for what you're thinking of later."he grinned._

_She blushed._

_"I wasn't thinking of that."she lied._

_Amon grinned,and picked up an unconscious Mara,and headed towards the great exit._

_Karasuma was walking worriedly around,waiting for Amon to show up._

_"Karasuma,chill out.They'll come.I'm sure."Dojima said._

_"I don't know...I-"she stopped,as she saw Amon and Robin coming out of the mist,and Mara in Amon's arms,injured badly._

_"Robin!Robin!"Dojima yelled and ran to hug her._

_Robin was happy._

_"There,there Dojima.It's alright.I'm here now."she smiled._

_"Oh Michael!I missed you!"she hugged him._

_Amon couldn't deny to feel some jealousy._

_"You too Sakaki!And Karasuma!I've missed you all!"she cried,and hugged them._

_After all that was finished,they took Mara to a hospital._

_Amon tried to act cool,but Robin knew that he was anxious._

_An hour later,the Dr.came out,and told them that she's out of danger,and she can go home tomorrow,but they must place a cast on her right arm._

_Robin and Amon were reassured._

_Soon,the group went home,to leave Amon and Robin alone,to recuperate their lost time._

_It was complete silence between the two,for that's how they always spoke to eachother their love,and enjoyed their companies._

_Two weeks had passed since that incident._

_Robin and Amon's wedding was tomorrow.Robin turned int her fourth month,and a slight buldge was visible on her stomach.Mara still had her cast on,and the Dr. told her to keep it n for another 7 days meaning a week.Mara protested,but in the end accepted the fact._

_One day,Robin left to visit Nagira.Hana was surprised to see Robin again._

_"My,what a surprise to see our little delinquent back again.I bet Nagira will be most pleased to see you.My is it only me,but are you pregnant?"she asked,staring at her small tummy._

_"No you're not.I'm actually pregnant.Just turned 4th month.Can I see Nagira?"Robin asked._

_"Sure.Go ahead.You know the way."Hana sid._

_Robin smiled and entered the office._

_"Hello Nagira."Robin said softly._

_"Why,if it isn't my sweet little here and give old Nagira a hug."he grinned._

_Robin ran and hugged him._

_"I missed you Nagira."Robin cried._

_"Me too kiddo.Me too."he said,patting her soft hair._

_"So,tell me,what've you been to lately?"he asked._

_"Well,I've been through a lot lately.Let me tell you all that happened."she said,and restared telling him all the events that took place in her life since her departure,14 years ago._

**1 hour later.**

_"So,that's kind of it.And now here we are.I'm getting married tomorrow."she said._

_"I see.Amon never told me he had a daughter.Why that little rascal.He could at least show some more respect towards his older brother.He could at least tell me that I'm an uncle."Nagira yelled._

_"Calm down Nagira.It isn't his fault.He lived in pain all these years, and when he saw Mara,he was overwhelmed with joy,that he forgot about everything else,for it has been 14 years he didn't see Mara.Understand him."Robin said._

_"I understand.So,I'm gonna be an uncle again,huh?"he looked at her stomach._

_She blushed._

_"Oh! Yeah,kind of."Robin said._

_"I see he didn't miss any second."Nagira smiled._

_Robin was all red like a tomato._

_"I..I didn' mean anything."Nagira answered._

_"I know. Nagira,I wanted to ask you if you'd want to be our best man."she said nervously._

_"Why of couse!But will I get to see Mara?"he asked._

_"Of course.She'd be pleased."Robin replied._

_After 15 minutes of chatting,she left,and headed towards Harry's.She entered and sat on a stool at the bar._

_"Why hello Robin -chan.Welcome back child."he smiled._

_"Thanks.Harry...will you..If I don't mind asking,can you walk me to the altar tomorrow?You were like a father to me all this time...and..I want to thank you for all you've done."she said._

_He smiled._

_"Why of course I'll accept child.I feel honoured.Don't worry,everything will be fine."Harry smiled._

_After Robin told him all her story,and drank two espresso's,she left back towards their new apartment,since the old one was too small for the 3 of them._

_"Hello!I'm back!"she said._

_Weird.There were no sounds.She went towards the living room.It was dark.She pressed the light switch,and then..._

_"Surprise!"Mara and Amon yelled,getting up from behind the couch._

_"Amon!Mara!You scared me.I thought something happened.Don't repeat it ever again.By the way,what's the cause of this?"she asked._

_"Happy Birthday Robin."Amon hugged her,and kissed her sofly on the lips._

_"Birthday?"she said,confused._

_"Yes.It's March 28,hello!"he said._

_"Oh God, yes.I can't believe I even forgot my own birthday.Thank you soo much."she replied,hugging him tighter._

_It was then that Mara jumped in._

_"Alright everybody.You can love yourselves later.Now let's party!Happy birthday mom!"she hugged her mom._

_"Thank you sweetie.Now let's enjoy."Robin said._

_The party was nice.Later on,Mara went to sleep,and left a drawing on the table.All 3 of them together._

_"You know,she really is something,Mara."Amon said._

_"I know.She's full of surprises,and not to say strong."Robin said._

_"Yes.I'm glad that you came into my life."he said._

_She just smiled._

_"What shall we call him?"he asked._

_"Him who?"she demanded._

_"Our son."he answered._

_"Akira."she replied._

_"Akira it is then."he said,as he got on top of her,and turned the lights off._

_It was their wedding day.Dojima came and arranged Robin.Her hair was in a bun,and she wore a white dress with a V neck,and backside,and pink flowers.Her veil was light pink,and white._

_Robin was vey nervous._

_"Calm down.It'll be fine."she reassured her._

_Robin just noded,as her heart was beating faster._

_Harry came 15 minutes later,and took Robin to the altar._

_Amon was surprised to see how beautiful she was.He wore a black tuxedo,and had his hair tied in a pony tail._

_As she reached Amon,they turned towards the priest,who was Father Juliano,and the ceremony started._

_Later on,Robin threw the bouquet,and it was Dojima who caught it.Robin and Amon went on a small honey moon of 2 weeks,and Mara was left in care of Nagira,whom she adored.He spoiled her a lot.After 4 weks,Robin came back with a bigger tummy,and was now in her 7th month.They all lived as a happy family.And so,10 years passed.Mara was 22 years old,and her little brother,Akira,also with black hair and green eyes,was 17 years old.They always annoyed eachother to death,but they loved eachother enormously.And today was Akira's graduation day._

_"Great Jesus Akira!What the hell have you done to your hair?"Mara yelled._

_"What did I do?I cut it!Isn't it visible,you twerp?"he grinned."Respect your older sister!"she yelled._

_"Ah,stop with the brotherly crap,will ya?What's your point?"he asked._

_"My point is,you coconut head,that I ain't going with you on the streets like that!It's emabrassing!"she snapped._

_"Oh shut up.You girls know nothing but to complain.How'd you want the girls to like me then?"he eyed her._

_"You...Aaagh!I'm sick of you!Place it well in you skull,that this is the last time I'm gonna support the humiliations,and walk with you like that!"she pointed at him._

_"Is that a threat sis?"he eyed her._

_"Grr...Yes!And don't give me that look."Mara yelled._

_"Listen Miss.The girls adore me.Now,let them judge my appearance,becausse unlike you,they appreciate what's good."Akira added,arranging his jacket,and exiting._

_"Grr...You little rascal!Come back here right now!"she stomped ._

_"Blah!"he stuck his tongue out._

_"Grrr..Why you-"she stopped,as Amon placed his hand over her shoulder._

_"Leave him Mara."he said._

_"Huh.Fine.After all,I don't care what he does.It's his on dad."she said,and ran next to Akira,and they started smiling._

_Robin came next to Amon,holding his hand._

_"They are so cute when they fight."Robin said._

_"Yes.The look in their eyes seems that they'd beat eachother to death,and then fall on the floor laughing their guts out."he smiled._

_"I'm glad we have them.I love you Amon,and I love them."she said._

_"Me too Robin.You're my hope,and they are our hope,and future."he replied,kissing her._

_"Yo dad!Mom!Are ya coming?We're late!"Akira said._

_"Yeah.Go ahead sweetie!"Robin waved._

_"Mom!Cut it out!"he blushed._

_"Sure."she waved,as Mara ran past Akira._

_"Suits you well.Blah!"she yelled._

_"You!That's not fair!Come back!"he chased her around._

_Robin looked at them laughing._

_"Yes...They are our future.Our only future."she said,as they all walked towards a new and bright future._

**Tadada!This is the end...and I know it is a bit cheesy.**

**but I couldn't find a better one.Anywee,I hope you enjoyed reading the story,and thank you all for your support and comments,and reviews.I really love you all.I'll never forget you.I hope you won't forget me.**

**Hihihihi..Anywee,a sequel is coming..welll actually it is Akira's story mostly,working as a private detective for Solomon.**

**I know that it was up to Amon to tell Nagira that he should be the best man,but let's say that he allowed Robin ta do that,k?**

**Please read'n'review,review'n'read..As usual...**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'nevil.**

**Evilness rulez:)))**

**ps.If you want to write antything to me,my e-mail is me there,and say all that is on your soul...**

**I love ya allll!**

**LOVE YA:))))))))))))**


End file.
